Fallen Musician
by Unny Gorey
Summary: Squeil to Mana's Return: With Allen missing, the Order must find out whats happening. Meanwhile, Allen's transformations are not compete. Also, who keeps phoning the order and who is Mac-Rain?
1. Distortion

_I_ chose this boy

This boy

B

b- **because **

I

I

I-I-I

End **of **all

I-I-I

T-isb-b-boy

Ha! Haha**haha**ha!

Boy- Ha!

G-grey--- bo y----- ha! -

C-can't

stop-

H-help-

Last hope

He_lp!_--**God! **

**BRO**THE**R! **

I-I---I

---a---------m--------f-----

HA!

HAHAHA!

I-I-I!

M-malfu-cutions

d-d-d-**iscintrigation**-a-a-a-aOOiII---Iin----

It's the wrong-!

I!

S-so c-cold...

T-this b-boy w-w-w-w-w-asssss-s-------- spppecialalal-eeehheheh**ehehee**hahah_ahahahaheheheha-_

I c-c-chose him b-becuase-

Speical-!

Help! _Fall_ing! Help! Help! Help!

Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! **Help! **Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help!

F-falling..

Help...

_Please... _


	2. Engagment

Rolling his shoulders- they hurt. Or rather his back did.

Still, he would not let that dampen his spirits as he sat up- shirtless. Today was going to be a good day. If it wasn't, he would have to kill someone.

He swept back his long, slightly wavy-spiky bone white hair. Eyes half lidded, he gave an over-slept sigh. He could taste the trace of late night whisky and smoke. Also spotting a pile of clothes that wasn't his in the corner, he knew it had been a good poker game.

He licked his lips.

It was time for dressing. Some of his family liked to get the servants to do it, but he preferred to dress himself. Especially when today was so important to him.

A shirt, a black tie, a waistcoat, trousers, boots and a tail coat. But also gloves. He felt bare without his gloves and it covered up what his arm really was.

Allen Walker finally took a length of black ribbon and tied up his hair.

It had been six months since he became a full Noah. He had found out not too long ago that he had been living inside the Ark's city for over four years and that there was a whole outside world for him to play with. A world full with opera and daces in the day; but murder when it got dark. Of course, he hadn't killed anyone himself since he was too busy with the one he loved- but he made sure he own little army of minions got work done.

Allen took a small box from the table and straitened, pausing to check himself over again. His hair had gotten even longer in the last half a year and it wouldn't cut. That length of time had also made changes to his body. Even though he was halfway to becoming 17 he looked in his 20s with his body build toning but still slim and his height increasing. While he was in his human form his skin was a light tone- almost an ivory colour- no matter how much sun he got.

He had also taken to wearing a monocle on his left eye- mainly because his eye had a habit of turning black. But also... his eye would hurt. And it hurt to look at any of the Akuma- as if something was trying to make him see something. So Mana had made him a monocle that would black out anything that made his eye hurt and hide it from praying eyes.

He slipped it on, resting it between his cheek bone and eyebrow, allowing it to stay on perfectly as if glued. He pushed the small box up his sleeve, put a carnation in his breast pocket, and exited his suite of a room.

Allen had been here long enough to know the basic lay out of the Minster of Portugal's mansion, but it was still a little confusing. He had often gotten lost in this place, only to be found by Tricia Kamelot- Road's mother.

The woman was sickly and often stayed in bed. But when Sheryll wasn't aware- she would go and busy herself about the mansion, making herself even weaker. Allen had suggested to her on a number of occasions that she should stay in bed, as she was a mortal. But, Tricia would shake her head and say she was fine. It always made Allen smile sadly. He guessed that she would feel like she was going crazy or just felt useless if she stayed in bed all the time.

This time however, Allen did not cross her path as he did not get lost. He headed to the outside, into the fields of gardens. He inhaled the fresh air mixed with the seductive scent of flowers. Flowers such as roses; daffodils; lilies; lotuses; elderflower; cherry and apple blossom.

He closed his eyes, stepping out more into the garden, inhaling more of the addictive fragrance. It reminded him of something but he could never place what. The scent mixed with the sunlight made him feel warm to the very core. He loved it.

Allen opened his eyes after a moment and started up the path to the ground-floor balcony- the one that joined strait onto the garden.

Once there, Allen stopped to smile at the sight before him. Tyki, Mana, Sheryll and Road were sitting round a large glass table, drinking tea and lemonade. The table was also covered in cakes. They had obviously been waiting for him. He saw Mana's eyes flicker to him and smile spread the man's face, turning back to his tea.

Allen took that as a signal, hiding behind a tree skilfully. He had been planning this moment for a very long time and he knew exactly how he wanted to do it. Earl Mana knew too.

This is why both of them were smiling so widely.

--

Road was pouting, playing with a lock of her mid-night blue hair that flowed over her shoulders and down to the end of her rib-cage like a spiked waterfall. She was board, and although she may now have the body of a 16 year old woman- with soft bosom and curved hips- she still acted like a child. She also still had the attention span of a child.

And as she bit down on a lollypop the size of her own head she glared at Tyki. He and Allen had gambled late into the night when she had wanted to spend the evening with him. She always wanted to spend the evening with him since she was never board with him. But noooo~ Tyki just had to play strip poker with HER Allen.

After she had aged herself to be just right for Allen, Tyki tired to move in. But she wasn't too worried, because even if anything happened, Allen would come straight back to her. She knew Tyki couldn't really help it- he was the embodiment of pleasure for the Noah family. And Allen was...

She bit off a huge chunk of lolly as if ripping flesh. Yeah, Allen was excused for anything because of what he was. She smiled to herself as she chewed. Road would never be able to be angry at Allen for long anyway.

"Neeehhh~." Road suddenly whined. "I'm boooard..."

Her father, Sheryll Kamelot smiled at her. "Well if your b-"

He was suddenly interrupted by the Earl- who was in his human form- speaking. "Why don't you take a walk down the path over there." The Earl pointed to a path heading to a secret part of the garden. "I think the servants put in new flowers."

Road blinked for a moment at the Earl's suddenness to join the conversation. Confused and a little bit suspicious, she stood- placing her lolly on a plate- and went down the path.

--

The Earl watched her move slowly, his fingertips twitching in excitement in his clasped hands. He couldn't help but grin a little more. He felt so giddy.

Both Tyki and Sheryll were looking at him, blinking a little in confusion. They were both about to say something when the Earl sprang to his feet and took out Lero. He then bounded off into a hedge, taking a different path to Road.

Tyki and Sheryll looked at each other- paused- then ran after the Earl, almost upturning the table in their hurry.

--

Road walked slowly. The path kept on stretching through the thick undergrowth of the untamed section of the garden- Allen's secret garden. And although the branches and thorns were out-reaching, none of them snagged on her dress or caught her at all. It was almost as if they were moving out the way for her.

As she drew closer, she could hear music... the soft strokes on ebony and ivory caused by able fingers and a beautiful mind. And as the music floated all around, flowers began to open up were there had been thorns. They seemed to glow in the sunlight. Road couldn't help but intake breath. It was an amazing sight as they all opened before her. And as she continued up the path, even more opened and were even more beautiful.

Allen's stone sanctuary- a criss-cross of arches with intricate detail that made it look like a stage- came into view. It was covered in ivy, but this ivy had blossomed and the hundreds of small flowers reacted to the wonderful notes in the air- changing colour and changing brightness to the rhythm of the music.

And in the middle of it was the composer of such an awe inspiring scene- Allen Walker. He was at his piano, playing in such detail that he was lost to the physical world around him. So Road came over and slowly slid onto the piano, not wishing to disturb Allen's moment. She watched him as her feet dangled off the floor.

"Road..."

Road opened her eyes- only just realising she had closed them. She was lying across the piano and he was watching her. The piano continued to play, though Allen was not at the keys. It was as if that music was coming from him.

It took her a moment to realise he was kneeling.

On one knee.

She sat up suddenly, her hair falling about her. She starred, wide eyed at him, her lips slightly parted.

Allen was holding a small box in his hand- open- facing her.

"Will you marry me?"

It was barely a whisper, but it was the clearest thing Road had ever heard. She went to answer, leaning forwards but she stopped. Her heart gave a small shot of pain.

"Awnser me a question first..." She said, just as gently. "Are you asking.. because you _love_ me... or are you asking because..." she couldn't finish the question.

Allen took her hand that was griping the piano's edge with his free hand- his innocence hand. "I'm asking because I love you more than anything... more than everything. I need you Road- I need you forever. You're the last thought to cross my mind when I sleep at night and the first thing I think of when I wake. And when I dream, I dream of you." He kissed her hand gently. "I am nothing without you. Without you, I'm that lost, lonely child with no friends. I have always loved and needed you, and I will always love and need you. Please..." his voice grew even softer. "Marry me..."

"Y-yes" She uttered, breathless.

He slid on her ring- platinum with a number of black stones encircling a large diamond in the middle- onto her ring finger. He sealed it with a kiss.

Road slid off the piano and put her arms around him, holding him to her- like she had done the first time she had hugged him. She whispered. "I love you, Allen Walker."

"And I love you too." Allen nuzzled her hair gently. "Mrs Allen Walker."


	3. Bite thats worse then any Bark

It had been six months since the events of the Moon Festival. On the surface it seemed like the Order was back to normal- but at the same time there seemed to be something dark and sorrowful hidden under the surface. Like a broken bone.

After investigation it turned out that the whole Island had been dead for a couple of months. Everything had been for the Noah to capture Allen. But what had happened to Allen after he disappeared, it was unknown. If he was a Noah it would have been assumed by now that he would have made himself known, but they couldn't be sure of that. The Ark certainly hadn't reacted and the Order continued to use it.

Those who had gone to the Island had at least recovered physically, thought Krory had been unconscious for so long- once Miranda's innocence deactivated- that his hair had grown long enough for him to tie part of it back into a tiny ponytail at the base of his neck.

Lavi had also recovered. He had soon started taking on his Bookman duties in a whole new way- getting his hands on any piece of news he could get. Every paper, every rumour. Nobody was fooled; he was looking for a sign of Allen. But no one challenged him over this, not even Bookman.

Linalee didn't smile much anymore. Her hair was growing long enough to bunch it, but she kept it down. It hid the tears as she stood on the roof, looking for a sign of her lost friend.

Link had practically disappeared. He had been summoned back to Crow as well as made to write long, detailed reports about Allen.

Miranda had taken on a whole new level of training. She would often train deep into the night. Noise would always wait for her.

Kanda had continued his life as if nothing had happened. The only change was the fact he slept more.

But the most effected seemed to be Timcanpy. With no Master- without any purpose- he had become like a mildly tame bird in a public greenhouse. He would come down and interact with people and take food, but soon disappear to the ceiling beams. The only one he would pay any attention to was Kanda- because his hair was still the softest in the whole of the Order.

And Tim had checked. For the first month he landed on everyone's head- Komui's, Jerry's, Krory's, Tiedoll's, Kloud's, Johnny's, Bookman's, Chaoji's, Madarao's, Reever's, Leverier's, Kiredori's, Koushi's, Tevak's, Tokusa's- EVERYONE. The only other person than Kanda he's sit on was Timothy, since the child's hair was so large he could just hide in it.

But no one could understand him. True, the human's had learned when he wanted food because he'd nudge their plates- the cafeteria being his current home- but otherwise he had become a mute. No one had that physic link that allowed him to communicate. He needed a Master for that. The only way a Master was created was if a pervious Master appointed a new Master. Cross had appointed Allen. But Allen had never appointed anyone else.

This made Tim angry.

Angry and upset and confused and so, so alone. It made him shake slightly and grip into the wood of the ceiling beam he was current sitting on.

He gritted his teeth. He hated this. He wanted to be understood. He wanted a Master. Cross had told him he could do what he likes- but he liked his Masters. He liked having a Master. He wanted a Master!

Timcanpy pushed off from the beam and circled down, landing on one of the tables in front of Timothy. The child was eating ice-cream again. And waffles. Tim gently nudged the dish, making a chink sound against the china.

"Here Tim-" Timothy held out a cherry. "You can have this. I don't want it." And with that, Timcanpy jumped up and bite down.

At first he thought he had gotten the cherry; but as the child cries out in sudden pain Tim realise he had missed. His sharp teeth were digging into the soft flesh of Timothy's hand. He hesitated as blood ran into his mouth. He should have let go, but instead he bit down harder. He lapped at it with his tongue.

Timothy was really starting to cry out now. He was trying to pull Tim off but Tim kept batting his hand way with the beat of the wings- as swish of the tail. He growled, biting down even harder, feeling the bones strain.

Other hands rushed to help. He was being pulled at by feminine hands. He suddenly let go of Timothy and snapped at them, catching more flesh. More blood.

The girl cried out, trying to pull Tim off of her. But he held on. How dare she interrupt his feeding!

This time he was pulled off though. He was sent flying into the wall, smashing into it hard enough to create a small crater. Timcanpy pulled himself out, dropping to the floor. He suddenly felt cold and hot at the same time. He could feel himself changing.

He knew his horn were turning from curved to sharp and pointed. He knew he was turning to a blue-hinted-gold rather than his normal butter colour. He knew that the arrows on his cross-pattern had become curved and pointed like a devil's tail- like his tail. And he knew that as his feather shed- he had leathery bat wings.

He grinned, cleaning blood off of his teeth with his tongue.

And Timcanpy knew why he had changed.

He pushed off front the ground, suddenly tripling in size. He had the girl in his sights- his vision was fixed on his throat. He opened his jaws ready and-

He bit down.

"That is enough Timcanpy!"

Tim looked up. His teeth were in flesh, but not the girl's. It was Kanda and he had Tim fixed with a stern look as Tim's teeth withdrew from his arm.

Kanda grabbed Timcanpy into his arms as the golden ball halved in size- still bigger than it used to be and still looking slightly demonic. He turned to Linalee. "Are you alright?"

Linalee nodded. She had tried to help Timothy and had just ended up being bittern herself. Her hand oozed little droplets of blood, but she smiled anyway. "Yeah, it's nothing that Matron can't fix. I'm more worried about Timcanpy." She turned to Timothy, who was having his hand bandaged by Lavi. "What happened?"

"I don't know-" Timothy whined through shed tears. "He came for food, I gave him a cherry and he bit me!" he then began to cry his very distinctive cry.

Lavi frowned, side glancing Tim. Why on earth would he just suddenly attack Timothy? Timcanpy had never hurt anyone. Let alone Linalee and Timothy. Did that mean something was wrong with him?

Linalee was thinking the same things. "We need to take him to my Brother."

Kanda nodded, holding Tim tight in his arms. The golem seemed to have calmed down a little as he was gently licking the blood off of Kanda's arm. As he walked to Komui's office, Timothy, Linalee and Lavi followed. Luckily for them, no one else had been in the dining hall as it was in the middle of the night.

Timothy had gotten up to have a night time snack- something that was now a tradition with him. Linalee had just been wondering the halls as she did now and again and Kanda and Lavi had just gotten back from a mission when they had heard Timothy's cries of pain.

Linalee opened the door to Komui's office, heading in first. As normal the office was cover in documents and coffee stains. Komui's head snapped up with a snore as soon as Linalee's foot touched the first document. He had been sleeping- as a little bit of drool was at the corner of his mouth- but now he was wide awake.

"Linalee!" Komui said happily. He looked for the normal coffee tray but didn't see one. What he did see was her bleeding hand. He vaulted over his desk and rushed over to her with the speed that no other human seemed to posses. "What happened to your hand?! Linalee!" he looked it over. "Those look like... bite marks..."

Linalee smiled a little. "That's... what we came to see you about." She moved into the room allowing the other in.

Kanda showed Komui Timcanpy before anybody said anything.

Komui frowned. "Tim..?...." his eyes then widened. "Oh no..." he rushed over to a cabinet and started throwing out files, looking for something. After a while he brought out what seemed to be a napkin with a number of scribbles on it. Komui read it over, his brow furrowing.

"What's that?" Lavi asked, his bookman instincts to question everything were turned on.

"This is information given to be about Timcanpy." He sat on his desk, still reading. "I once question him about Tim when he was drunk- so this is a bit hard to read. I wanted to know how he worked so I could make the wireless golems. But basically, he informed me that Timcanpy isn't too dissimilar from a converted Akuma."

"An Akuma?!" Squeaked Timothy.

"Yes." Komui said, looking at the exorcists. "He's created from an object by the magical energy of its Master. Whereas Akuma feed off the soul that's bound to it, Golems feed off of the souls and energy of its Master. This means the Golem has a physic link with its Master- that's one of the reasons why Tim was able to find Cross. But also, this means that he is able to communicate with his Master and changes depending on its Master."

"But... Why is Tim changing?" Linalee asked quietly.

"Well... there two possible reasons." Komui said, as if delaying answering. "Ether... Tim had become staved of a Master or his Master has changed..."

"Brother..." Linalee whispered. "D-does that mean Allen..?"

"Yes." He said, not looking at her. "Ether Allen is dead or he has changed."

Silence filled the room. A silence that confirmed two of groups fears and left them hanging between the two. Either way they had lost their friend.

"Couldn't we just give this golem a new Master?" Kanda said, breaking the silence. He wince a little as Tim teeth rested on Kanda, ready to bite is he wanted.

"No..." Komui said. "Only a previous Master can appoint a new Master. So ether we have to find Allen- or try and find Cross. We don't know whether ether are alive..."

"So what do we do until then?" Kanda said bluntly.

"Well, since he seems to listen to you a little, he'll have to stay with you." Komui replied. "I could be that he's now attacking people to collect energy to keep him alive- which is can do with ether blood or food. And since blood losing isn't that bad for you Kanda, it's another reason for him to be with you."

"Thanks..." Kanda said sarcastically, giving Komui an almost-death-glare.

"Isn't there anything else we can do, Brother?"

Komui looked at his sister. "It's that, or we destroy him. And considering that he could be one of the only ways to find Allen, I don't think it's a smart thing to do."

Lavi suddenly interrupted before anyone could reply. "Then why don't we take Tim and find him?!"

"Because the higher-ups, who determine everything we do, won't let me send exorcists out to find him." Komui said, pushing up his glasses. "And I'm not sending Finders on their own. I'm waiting for a mission to come up where you may be able to "find" him by accident. It's the only thing I can do right now."

Before anyone could protest, the phone rang. Komui picked it up with his normal cheery disposition, and then suddenly gripped the phone tight as he did when it was something big. "What? Where? What did it say?"

He kept nodding. "All it said was... "I'm here, come get me"?" Komui's shifted slightly. "Could it be a trap?" he nodded a few more times. "Well, I already have a number of exorcists who would be-... wait... it mentioned Timcanpy? But-" Komui's attention shifted to the little golden ball. "Yes... I understand." Komui put the phone down.

There was a sudden bombardment of question, in which Komui just held up his hand. "Let me just tell you. That was a phone call from the science department. It appears Linalee's old wireless golem was used to send a message. That message was "I'm here, come get me. Use Timcanpy to find me.", which indicates it someone ether connected with Cross, Allen or the 14th. Implying that Timcanpy can find them implies that they are one of his Masters." Komui pushed up his glasses. "I'm sending you, Kanda, to the north near the city of Liverpool.-"

"L-Liverpool?!" piped up Linalee. Everyone looked at her and she didn't need to be asked to explain. "Allen... had a kind of family up in Liverpool. We went there looking for signs of Cross and he introduced me to a woman that everyone called "Mother" and a man named Baba. Mother is one of Cross's sponsors and he and Allen spent a fair amount of time there."

Komui moved out from behind his desk. "In that case, I'm despatching both Kanda and Krory now." He pushed his glasses up his nose. "I think I'll also send you, Lavi- if you're not too tired- as well. If it's a trap you'll need to be on your guard."

Lavi nodded. "I'll be able to hand it."

"Brother, what about me"-

"And me!" Timothy joined in this Linalee's protest. "I want to help if it involves Allen."

"NO!" Komui interrupted. "Timothy, you're still in training and have nowhere near enough experience yet from something that could, at worse- end in a Noah attack!" he looked at his little sister. "And also, both of you have already been attacked by Tim. He may have a taste for blood and I am not leaving you two to be buffet for him. Kanda can regenerate and Krory can regain his blood levels easily. Lavi I need for his sharp eye and Bookman skills." He shifted his attention to Kanda and Lavi. "You two find Krory and get him ready. You live in the next hour."

Nodding, both the select exorcist left the room. Timothy pouted, slumping onto Komui's sofa. Linalee however remained standing.

"Could... it really be Noah?"

Komui pushed up his glasses again. "Well, the only people on that Island were Noah and that's when your golem went missing. It could... also... and this is a tiny possibility.... be Allen himself. The voice was undisguisable. And also... you have to remember that Allen could be a Noah by now..."

Linalee looked down, so as not to show her bother her tears. Could what she had fear really come true?


	4. And so it begins

Sheryll Kamelot couldn't stop smiling; his little girl was so happy! Well, she wasn't little anymore; she was now a grown woman. A to-be-married woman!

He, the Earl and Tyki watched from the bushes as the two teens confessed their love for each other and became engaged. And Sheryll really had to hand it to Allen; he knew how to set up a romantic scene.

And the Earl had caught it all on Lero's memory banks.

"It's so beautiful...~" The Earl sniffed. "My son is all grown up.~"

"Yeah-" Tyki said, popping the other two's bubble of joy. "But he's not really your son."

Sheryll smacked his little brother across the head- probably harder then he should of. "Stop sulking just because he might not be able to play strip poker with you anymore. It doesn't matter. Road's not really my daughter- do you want to get all picky about that? I doesn't matter that Allen isn't the Earl's son."

The Earl looked at him, and then looked away. "Strictly speaking he's my God-nephew." He knew the other two Noah were about to question him so he continued. "I and the original Musician were best friends when we were normal humans. And I also was friends with the boy's father- Mana. In fact, I remember both saying to me they would want me to be a god parent if they ever had children. So I could also be classed as Allen's God-father."

"Huh..." Tyki said, turning back to watch the couple. "So... Allen's destiny was almost already decided?"

"Something like that..." The Earl said. "C'mon, let's leave the two alone for now." And with that he turned, walking up the path back to the house and whistling. Tyki had to drag his brother away.

Even with the Ark, there was still a lot of travailing to do for Exorcists. The closest portal they had to Liverpool was London. So they had a couple of hour's worth of train journey to do. Not that Lavi minded, it allowed reading the paper.

"Hey, guys, listen to this." He said, striating the paper in his grasp with a flick. "Any signs of war between Portugal and England are now none existent thanks to the engagement on two adolescents. The Prime Minster of Portugal's daughter became engaged to a high ranking English noble about 9 o'clock this morning, striking an instant peace with the two great nations."

"So?" Kanda mumbled, watching out the window from their privet compartment.

"So, it means a war is avoided and they'll be less Akuma around." Lavi said bluntly. "This is good news, since stuff like this never happens." Then he blinked. "It's... odd though..."

"What's odd about it? Krory said, looking up. He had just been asleep.

"Well..." Lavi said, folding down his paper. "It's a major news article on the front cover, but it doesn't even have any names. You would think they would at least list who the daughter was or the English nobleman was. And the picture is really bad; you can't see any detail at all."

Timcanpy suddenly looked up from the luggage rack. He spotted the news paper and dived for it, ripping it to shreds and swallowing over half of it.

"Hey! I haven't even opened that!" Lavi said, taking out his hammer- keeping it of the smaller size- and began to hit Timcanpy continuously over the head as he struggled over the reminds of the paper. "Give- it- back!"

Timcanpy finally did, but he spat out more than just the news paper. He spat out a candle, half a sandwich, a chunk of pineapple, a marble and a number of gold objects. All of which were covered in blood. Kanda and Krory had taken turn feeding him.

But what caught Lavi attention was a golden pocket watch. He picked it up, letting it dangle from his small chain. His Bookman skills went into sudden overdrive. "Guys..."

It was the way that Lavi said it rather than what he said that made both other males turn to him and come closer before he continued.

"This pocket watch... h-has the 14th Noah's symbol on it." Lavi said quietly.

"And...?" Kanda asked just as quietly.

"And it had Allen's father's name on it." Lavi said, showing both the symbol and the name "Mana Walker" engraved on it. "So why does Timcanpy have it?"

All three turned and looked at the golden ball who had sat back on the luggage rack.

--

The phone rested on it hook, the tiny stolen wireless golem flapping next to it.

"How long do you think they'll take to come?"

He looked over to his captor, the one who just spoke. He made a annoyed sound and looked away. How many times would that question be asked?

"Aren't you going to answer, Mac-Rain?"

All Mac-Rain could do was growl at his captor.


	5. Hot on his trail

_Prieva: I did have sperators orignally but for some reason removed then o.O and I can't put them back in. I didn't realise it had done it. Sorry. It makes it annoyingly confusing. Hopefully it wont do it with this post._

_

* * *

_

_"Hey! Get back here you little rat!"_

"Neeeh! They're mine now!"

"I SAID GIVE THEM BACK!"

Maria Mac-Rain made an irritated sound as she pulled off her shoes, allowing her to run down the hill much faster after her little brother. "Those are Merrygold's, not yours!"

"She said I could borrow them!" Ross said, just before he was tripped up by an expert leg of a female who had experience of little boys stealing her stuff.

"I did not say you could borrow them!" Merrygold said. She scooped down and picked up the discarded books. "And you that I won't let you look at them. These were handed down to me by my mother."

Ross Mac-Rain looked at her before turning away sharply. He hated how she was always able to catch them.

"And besides." She smiled at him with her almost cat like teeth, closing those strange eyes as she did. "You're gonna have to get muuuch better at giving people the slip before you get these books."

Finally, Maria caught up with them as Merrygold dragged the small 13 year old boy by the ear. His sister, almost 5 years older than him, was the spitting image of him. Both had brown, almost red eyes that matched the manes of red hair. Hers was a long, long well kept mane where as his was a short-kinked style. But while her body was one of a shapely woman's, his was the body of a growing boy.

"Tsk-" Maria said, taking Ross's other ear to pull. "You try this every year we come here! Just leave the poor woman alone!"

"But I need those books!" Ross said, straining his face in the pain of having both ears tweaked. "I need to catch up with him!"

Merrygold let go of the boy, sighing. "You know, I was gonna wait till two more years... but here." She handed Ross the three books. "Just make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Ross's eyes widened. He took the books. "T-thank you!"

His sister smile. "C'mon, let's go find the twins." He pulled on his ear, guiding his away from the house on top of the hill.

* * *

Mac-Rain growled at his captor. "It takes a while to get here, even with the Ark."

His captor gave a small sigh. "They need to hurry. We don't have that much time."

"It would just be easier if you let me go."

"No it wouldn't." She said, scowling at her prisoner. "Because I'd just have to hunt you down again!"

Ross made an irritated sound and turned his head to the side. He didn't want to look at that woman any more. He was bound there by silver chain- a very, very old type of magic and even if he was at full power he wouldn't be able to break them.

He was just going to have to wait.

* * *

"Moyashi's father's watch with Timcanpy that has the 14th seal on it?" Kanda mumbled, turning the golden item in his fingers. "That is definitely suspicious."

"But-" Krory said, slightly flustered. "How could that be? Unless... Unless Allen's father knew the 14 and... so did Timcanpy?"

The two turned and looked at the red headed exorcists- who also happened to be Junior Bookman. Lavi sunk under their gaze. "I don't kno-"

"Of course you do. I can tell by that sheepish look on your face, Baka-Usagi." Kanda said, scowling. "So start talking."

Lavi let out a sigh. He didn't want to have to tell anyone Allen's secrete- that was Allen's choice. But since Allen wasn't around and he didn't want the other to be put in danger he decided to tell them. "Mana Walker was the 14th Noah's brother. Cross also knew the 14th and Mana. He even promised the 14th he would protect Mana."

"Does Moyashi know this?" Kanda asked.

"He does now." Lavi said. "Cross told him before he disappeared. Allen had never been told by Mana."

"Poor Allen..." Krory said, looking down at Timcanpy.

Kanda sudden stood, pocketing the watch. "This is our stop."

* * *

The train soon rolled into the station at Liverpool. Great looms of smoke billowed from the train as the three made their way through the station.

"So, we just have to tell Timcanpy to search?" Krory said, keeping up with the fast moving Lavi and Kanda.

"That's what the one who phoned us said." Lavi half heartily mumbled. He wasn't liking this more and more. This could easily be a trap for them, set up by a Noah. Just as he was about to voice his concern, Timcanpy suddenly leapt off of Kanda's head and start to zoom off. Kanda's lightening fast reactions allowed him to follow strait away.

Lavi and Krory were slower. Krory set off as fast as he could while Lavi got out his hammer, telling it to extend its handle. He rose above the crowd and zoomed forwards. "Krory! Grab on!" He yelled at his friend below him.

Krory followed Lavi's advice and jumped up, catching onto his hammer and sitting behind him. "What do you think it is that he senses?"

"I don't know." Lavi shouted over the roar of the wind rushing past his ears. "But it seems big!"

* * *

Timcanpy zoomed though the air as fast as his not-so-little-wings would carry him. He could sense it! A Master! A Master of his after all this time! If he had eyes he would cry.

Soon, he would be whole again.


	6. Wedding Preporations

Allen Walker, the 14th Noah, also known as the Musician rolled his shoulders. His back was hurting again. Maybe he shouldn't have slept on the floor. But the bed had been far too hot. He groaned, grabbed his face and he arched his back- making him rise onto his knees in a way no normal human could.

"Master Walker- There is a phone call for you."

Allen's eyes rolled to the side, his head following that direction as if it was too heavy to keep up. An Akuma maid was there- meaning he must be on the Ark for the moment.

Just as he was trying to work out why he was in the Ark; he heard the whirr of machinery. His eye seared in pain. It made a horrible wet sound as his left eye began to move on its own. His head was filled with the black and white sights from multiple eyes. He screamed.

As he screamed, he caught the sight of his reflection in the mirror. His eye was covered in a number of mechanical monocles that looked like something an Akuma should have. He screamed louder.

His attention was then drawn to the Akuma maid in front of him. She- there was something floating about her. It was chained- it looked like a chained Egyptian mummy. And it was begging for him to kill him.

"Kill me... kill me please... Exorcist... kill me..."

Allen roared at it, grabbed it by the head. With his left hand, he gript its face. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?" And with a jerk, its head came clean off.

There was no blood, only smoke. It turned to dust in his hands. He tilted his hand, letting it fall. He watched each grain of grey sand fall as if in slow motion. He was hyperventilating.

"Thank you."

Allen looked up. The chained soul was freed, and vanished in pure white light, making him fall to his knees again. He screamed in pain. It felt like his eye, arm and back were burning.

_"Further into the world of black and white."_

Allen eyes widened. With his left eye he could see a skull in front of him, covered in black and white smoke. It had the letter D instead of a left eye.

Allen screamed even louder, trying to turn away from it, but he couldn't move his eyes off it. It moved closer to him, a body forming, and a bony hand reaching for him.

"Allen!"

Allen blinked. He was in warm, strong, safe arms. His face was pressed to one as the hand on the other arm stroke his hair. He was being rocked.

He was gripping so tightly onto the sleeve of the arm that the knuckles on his right hand had burst. He reached his left hand up; his chin was soaked in blood as it was dribbling out of his mouth. He had screamed so much that his throat burst- but most Noah had some sort of healing ability and he could feel his fixing his throat. He reached up more and found he was wearing his normal monocle.

And finally he looked up at the one holding him. It was his father- Mana- also known as the Earl. He was in his human form- so he must have just come from the Mansion. Normally he'd change back into his demon form, but he must have come in a hurry. Seeing that friendly face made Allen relax greatly, shuddering and shaking, leaning more into his hold.

The Earl stroked his son's hair gently. "The maid's phone was still connected to me. I heard you screaming so I came running."

"Why... why was it..." He gript his hair. If he had dark hair, it would have whitened in shock. But that had already happened to him once, so it just became a shade lighter, his skin paler grey- but his eyes were still deep yellow.

"It was something the Exorcists did to you to make you work for them." The Earl lied, holding him tighter. "They cursed your eye so it would react badly with Akuma- making you destroy them against your will. I thought I had sealed it for good... but it seems its awaken again. I've made your monocle stronger. Never look at an Akuma without it."

"But..." Allen looked at him. Tears rolled down his blood strained face. "The Akuma's soul called me an exorcist... and then that thing... it was going to touch me..." He gript his hair tighter, his eyesight shifting to where the skull had been. "Oh God- it was going to touch me!"

"Shh..." the Earl whispered, rocking Allen more. "It's alright, it didn't. I'll make sure it never does."

Allen was quiet for a moment, and then spoke. "Why... was it crying?"

* * *

Road sat in the waiting room, fiddling with her engagement ring. Maids were dashing back and forth with dresses and swatches of fabric as her Father talked enthusiastically with the family tailor. They were planning her wedding dress. Her father was taking care of most of the details- but the dress was something she insisted on being asked about.

"Yes Prime Minster! I shall start on the under pattern as agreed by your daughter!"

This made Road look up. Cyril was obviously finished with the man. As she approached him, he waved his hand, ushering all the other staff members to leave them be.

"What did the tailor say?" Road asked, folding her hands neatly behind her.

"Well~" Cyril said, grinning. "He said he shall do the underskirt, and his wife- one of the best dress makers in Europe- with be doing the detail."

"That's nice. But isn't this a bit too much?" Road said, looking around. There was about 20 odd dresses on manikins to the sides of the room. The Tailor had insisted on setting up camp here in the mansion to get the dress done quickly and to her taste. Or more like to her father's.

"What do you mean?" Cyril said, pouting a little.

"I mean, there's going to be more fabric on my dress then all of the gazebo covers combined." Road said, fiddling with her engagement ring behind her back.

"Nonsense!" He then produced a box in front of her. "And this is for you. Think of it as a Daddy to Daughter present."

Road raised an eyebrow, taking the box from her father. She opened it. "It's..."

"Your Trousseau!" Cyril clasped his hands together, wiggling in joy and pouting his lips. "Because you need to look pretty when he's-"

Road blushed deeply. "I-Isn't Mother supposed to give me this?"

Cyril let his arms fall to his side. "She's... gotten worse..."

Road's eyes narrowed. "You married her because you knew she would die of natural causes."

Her father let out a sigh. "I know, it's still painful to watch. After all, I do love her." He brushed his hair a little with his gloved hand before continuing. "I just hope she lives long enough to see her grandchildren. She wants it so badly."

Road looked down as the lace filled box in her hand, gripping it tighter. "We're not supposed to have any of this..."

Cyril watched his adopted daughter. "The previous Musician did a lot more than you realise. He showed Earl that- even if there is a much bigger picture- we should cherish all the little moments also. It's true we don't have the right to any of this... but since when did we do anything that was right?"

Road couldn't look at her pretend father, she was shaking too much. Blood ran down her chin as she bit her lip in an effort not to cry.

"Road..." Cyril said, cupping her chin to make her look at him. "You're Noah's dreams. Why aren't you dreaming? What is really the matter?"

Road closed her eyes, tear brimming under her eyelids. "W-What if he doesn't really love me? What if it's the fake memories making him do it? Or it could even be the fact he's the Noah of Love and Forgiveness made him propose-"

Cyril pulled his daughter into his arms, holding her tight, rubbing her back as she let herself go. Let herself have a moment of weakness.

"Road..." Cyril whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Oh my dear Road... Those memories weren't fake. You lived those four years together- even though it may have been only a few days in the real world. It didn't make it any less special. You lived that time. He chose you- not the Noah inside of him. It was really him who got on one knee and asked for your hand." He allowed himself to swallow- his own tears beginning to flow as he stroked her long dark hair. "Getting rid of the Exorcists in his mind allowed his love to blossom." He pulled back, wiping some of her tears away. "And you said yourself- when you first hugged him you felt a little something in him and well as yourself. By temporarily taking him away from the war- he could love."

Road gripped onto her father's sleeve, looking into his eyes. He was telling the truth. Her own eyes soften. "Dad..."

* * *

Tyki stood on the roof of the mansion- chain smoking. He couldn't stand all of this wedding preparation. Allen was so lucky- Cyril had insisted that he heard or saw nothing of the wedding plans. This meant that the 14th was allowed to stay in the Ark till the wedding day.

But, the Ark was being used in one of the two ceremonies, so he was even confined to a small part of the Ark. He was having everything he wanted brought to him and he didn't have to do anything. Lucky bastard.

Since both Allen and Road were Noah, the Earl had insisted that they needed to be married in the Ark as well as the human world. The Ark ceremony was only for Noah. While the other one was for friends, family and the whole of Portugal and England.

Tyki gave a heavy sigh. It wasn't really wedding preparations that were annoying him. What was annoying him was the wedding itself. He liked Allen, more than he cared to admit. All Noah were bisexual by nature- some more than others- as they weren't human and therefore didn't abide by normal human behaviour. They weren't meant to breed- just sin. As far as he knew no Noah had ever had children before, so if Road got pregnant... nobody knew what would happen. The biggest threat was that she would die in the childbirth. True, she would just reincarnate as someone else. But nobody wanted her to have to do that just after giving birth.

And then there was Allen. What if the boy had his old memories restored and left Road? Tyki would track his down and kill him.

Oh, who was he kidding? He'd track Allen down, but wouldn't kill him. He'd probably play strip poker with him... only with less poker and more stripping.

Tyki gript his face, dropping his cigarette. It was known more than Tyki would ever admit that he had a thing for the 14th. And from what he gathered, no one blamed him. Allen was the Noah of Forgiveness and Love- everyone wanted to be forgiven and loved. All of Noah's other sides wanted it badly. This was to the point where he had even seen Cyril sized Allen up- even though the boy was about to become his son-in-law.

Tyki let out something between a sigh and a groan. If he had been better at poker he'd probably have seen the boy naked by now with the number of drunken nights they had. However, Allen was a mean drunk and wouldn't go easy. He was also very, very flirtatious when drunk. Tyki brushed his gloved hands up his neck, tilting his head back. It wasn't fair.

"That's quite a dirty mind you have there."

Tyki snapped open his eyes and turned to look at the white haired Noah in front of him. He then made an irritated sound. "Whatever happened to "A hedge between keeps friendships green" bullshit you normally spew, Wisely?"

"It's not my fault." Wisely said, tightening his bandana. "You were projecting your thoughts. It was almost like you were hoping those dirty ideas would come into the boy's head."

Tyki growled, not showing Wisely that he was blushing. "Why are you here? Are you going to bestow upon me great wisdom or just piss me off?"

"Although the last option sounds fun, I'm actually here to talk." Wisely smiled in his Noah way.

Tyki scowled at this. "I don't want a therapist."

Wisely chuckled, stepping closer. "Tough- the Earl sent me over."

Tyki sighed, lighting another cigarette. "Well, if you did just read my mind then you know what's bothering. You also know there's nothing to do about it."

Wisely stepped even closer. "In the end it all depends on how much freedom Road gives Allen. Since Allen's Noah allows him to spread love around..." he said, trailing off with a tone that hinted something.

Tyki scowled even more. "Their happiness together is more important than my needs."

This gave Wisely a clear indication of the other Noah's loyalty. He let out a small sigh- happy, relieved or exasperated Tyki couldn't tell- and just lent against one of the roof's gargoyles. They stayed in silence for a long time- the smoke from Tyki's cigarette floating away in the wind.

Closing his eyes, Tyki brushed his hand down his chest. His scar was hurting slightly- which was something it did when he thought of Allen a lot. He rubbed his firmly, massaging it. He was shocked to find out that Allen had the same scar one night when he had removed his shirt as one of the wages. And it looked like it hurt just like his. How Allen had managed to stab himself with his own sword, Tyki didn't know. He couldn't ask ether- since that was his old memories and something like that could break Wisely's hold.

"He stabbed himself trying to kill a level 4 Akuma. It resulted in his Noah getting hurt and awakening."

"Stop reading my mind!" Tyki snapped at him. He then blinked. "So... he really didn't value himself above saving Akuma."

"No, he didn't." Wisely said, crossing his arms. "He really did just think of himself as a weapon of God for Akuma and then later humans as well."

Tyki dropped his cigarette, added it to the pile of butts next to him. "I really hate God."

Wisely smirked. "More than your human mother?"

Tyki's eyes widened, then narrowed into a snarl. "Shut up! Shut up and stop reading into my memories."

"Hiding in the cupboard as she moaned and screamed." Wisely said, stretching the fingers on his hand he held in front of him, closing his eyes and tilting his head. "Or did you secretly enjoy seeing her with a different man over her every night?" He opened his eyes and looked at Tyki.

The Noah before him was shaking. He had one hand covering his face, the other was clenched tightly by his side. So tight that blood stained his glove were his nails dig into his flesh. "Shut up or I'll kill you."

Wisely smirked. "You need to touch me to kill me. I can kill you with a single thought. Or..." his suddenly pulled off his bandana, reviling his three other eyes. "I could just make you relive it all."

Tyki tired to look away but it was too late- he had already looked into those eyes. He could feel himself falling into darkness. Back inside himself. Back to that house.

Back to the woman he hated more than God.


	7. Moya Mikki

Warning- this chapater is very mature!

You have been warned

* * *

"Mama... Mama..." The boy of 8 years shook the woman on the floor. "Mama, there's no food and I'm hungry."

The woman batted him away. "Shut up the fuck up brat, I'm trying to sleep."

"But Mama, I'm hungry."

Snarling, the woman sat up, smacking the boy away. "What do you fucking want me to do about it, huh? We don't have any fucking money to buy food!"

"You're lying Mama. You were paid last night." The boy said, looking at her.

"Yeah, well." The woman said, scraping her curly black hair back. "I already spent that money on the stuff I fucking need to keep me going."

"So alcohol, cigarettes and make-up?" He said quietly.

"Yeah. Got a fucking problem with that?"

He wanted to say yes, but he knew what his mother was like. "No Mama. You need those. I don't need to eat."

"Good, you little bastard." He mumbled, rolling over to reach a bedside cabinet. She took a packet of cigarettes off of the small table along with a packet of matches. She took one out, tapping it on the packet before putting it between her lipstick-stained lips, striking a match and lighting.

The young boy just watched her a little, wondering if she would hit him if he brought up the subject of food again. But she brought it back up for him.

"Look, if your that hungry here." She took out another cigarette. "This is as good as food." She held it up to her own, lighting it. Once the tip had an orange glow she passed it to him.

He took it and breathed it up- and straight away began coughing. "D-don't like it..."

"Tough." She frowned. "It's all we have, so you better fucking smoke it." She took drag of her own. "But if I catch you fucking taking any of mine, I'll make sure you pay for it you little brat."

The little boy looked down. "Yes Mama."

"Good boy Tyki." Moya Mikki said, looking down at her son once she was sat on the bed. She held her cigarette and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, giving a loud sniff. She readjusted her corset and pulled up her stockings more. Her lipstick was smudged. "Now go get you Mama her bottle."

Tyki got up, gripping the cigarette in his fingers just as he had seen his Mama do. He took a bottle from the nearby table of the two roomed house and gave it to her. One room was his mother's bedroom that joined onto the kitchen, while the other room was a bathroom of sorts. He lived in his mother's cupboard.

She snatched it from him and downed almost half the bottle in one swift motion. She lowered the bottle with a gasp and looked at the boy standing in front of her. "I have a client coming in a few minutes."

Tyki nodded, tightening his hands into firsts. He knew what that meant- the cupboard. He walked over and opened it, letting himself inside. She then walked over and locked it. "Make sure you don't make any noise like last time. If the guy noticed I would have had to give him a refund."

"Yes Mama..." He whispered quietly. He moved back, hugging his knees. His shelf- the bottom shelf- was about big enough for him to kneel up in. It had a single pillow and a single blanket that was his. Everything else was his mothers. He was in the same space as his mothers shoes and reviling clothes which were always stained.

He waited in the darkness as his mothered busied round the small room to make herself look presentable. Makeup- clothes- shoes- hair. All of them were pointless in the end but they got her the customers. Tyki just watched. There was nothing else to do.

* * *

He was 12 now, and now much had changed. He was allowed out now much more and often spent more time on the streets ether begging or cleaning chimneys. He was used to smoke now due to all the smoking and he was small thanks to the lack of food.

But he still had to come home many nights. He still had to spend time locked.

He watched as his mother bounced up and down every night to fuel her addictions. It was his money that was spent on food- not hers.

He wished so much she was just stop moving.

Tyki was coming home one evening. He walked quicker than normal as he had the foreboding feeling of someone following him. Like a small animal being chased his heart quickened with his step and he slammed the door behind him and fell against it, panting.

"You're late!" Moya spat at her son. "Hurry up!" she grabbed and dragged him by the skinny arm. She pushed him into the cupboard, locking the door with a clank. But he could still see out of the gaps between the wooden panels.

There was a knock at the door moments later. Moya rushed over and opened the door. "Oh, hello. You're not my usual- in fact, I've never seen you before."

A tall, oddly handsome but not young in years man stepped inside the small house before addressing the woman in front of him. "Ah, yes, actually, I'm looking for a small boy."

Moya blinked at him, and then frowned. "What has he done now?"

The man was taken aback. "Oh! No, no, no! You miss understand me, my dear lady. I wish to..." The man trailed off, trying to peer into the bedroom.

Moya knew in a instant what the man wanted from the boy by the look on his face. "It will cost you."

The man's vision returned to the woman's face. "Oh, I'm willing to pay handsomely." He reached inside his breast pocket and took out a small draw-string velvet bag- that in itself was expensive.

She opened it and looked inside. "He's in the cupboard. I'll be waiting outside." She smirked, walking past him. "This barely covers it- he is a virgin after all."

The man returned her smirk. "I know, I can tell by the way he walks."

Tyki had heard everything, and he pressed himself against the cupboard's back panel and the lock clicked.

What happened after he would never forget.  


* * *

  
Tyki was curled on the bottom of the cupboard. He couldn't stop crying. It felt like he had just been ripped in two... like his soul had been invaded. As soon as everything was over he had been locked in the cupboard again. By whom, he was in too much pain to remember.

His clothes were all torn and he was covered in sweat, blood and other bodily fluids'.

"100..." there was a chink of metal. "You've earn more in one evening- new, one session than I do in a whole fucking month... no, two fucking months." She let out a little laugh. "You finally have some usefulness!"

Tyki sat up, listening to her. He was shaking, looking at her through the gaps in the panels.

"We could start up a whole business with this! I mean, I could hear you screaming from outside." Moya took a drag from her cigarette. "And men like him often believe that's a sign of quality. Somehow makes it more pure." She chuckled. "You'll just have to scream louder next time as your no longer fucking pure!"

_No..._

Tyki press his hands against the door. He never wanted to do that ever again.

"You have a lot to fucking pay me back for!" She said loudly. "After all, I only kept you because you're the bastard son of an upperclassman in Portugal. I thought if I showed up with his baby he would pay me to keep quiet and I'd be set for life. Maybe he'd even fucking take you off of me!" She started putting the coins back into the velvet purse- each chink felt like a stab to Tyki's heart. "But nooo, he pretended he had never seen me before and I was a fucking psycho. He claimed he only had one son and that was the little shit who was with him!" she turned to the cupboard. "Hear that brat- you have an older brother who has everything you should."

He couldn't take it anymore. He hated being trapped behind this wood. He wanted out. He wanted out NOW!

_Chink  
Chink  
Chink_

He didn't want to be some sort of rent boy. He didn't want to be like his mother.

_Chink  
Chink  
Chink_

He wanted-  
"I always knew you'd end up being a little slut."

Tyki roared in pain and anger.

He felt like he blinked. One moment in the cupboard... now...

There... was something wet between his hands... it was moving.

It was... beating.

He looked up. His mother was looking at him wide eyed.

"What... are you...?"

Tyki blinked. He looked down... his hands were through her chest.

It was her heart he was holding.

"M-monster!"

Tyki felt something come over him. A kind of dark pleasure. He squeezed- he squeezed as tight as he could. And he watched as she became pale, turned blue, her eyes bulging. He began to laugh as then rolled back, her tongue lulling out of her mouth.

He loved that when he let go her corpse fell to the ground with a thud.

Tyki grabbed the money he had earned that night and ran, wearing nothing but a sheet. And he had laughed down the sheet as he thought of the idea of her customer for that evening finding her dead body.

The night of Moya Mikki's death was the night of Tyki Mikki's life beginning.


	8. Fever and Sleep

"Why did you do it?" The Earl whispered, his eyes focused on the feverish Noah before him. He was only met with silence. He looked sideways. "Why, Wisely?"

The white haired Noah looked from the Earl to Tyki in the bed. "I guess I was curious to find out his p-"

"You could have just asked me!" The Earl scowled slightly. "You did not have to take matters into your own hand!"

Wisely stayed quiet for a moment. "But Earl-"

"Tyki would never betray us." Earl said darkly.

"That is what you said about Agoyoanye. But it was his ties to humans that made him betray us." Wisely's eyes narrowed. "Tyki has very similar human ties."

"And you thought that showing him why he hated humans would insure he wouldn't." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

The silence stretched between them. The Earl took the towel from Tyki's burning forehead and soaked it in ice water before replacing it. He had interrupted Wisely's memory torture session, but had been too late. He had already lived through what had started his Noah transformation originally.

"The last Joyd had been one of the first to be killed by Agoyoanye... and the last Desire was with him at the time. Desire took a small part of Joyd's Noah onto himself. His first child- Cyril Kamelot- inherited his Noah... whereas his second- Tyki Mikki- had been given the small part of Joyd that remained. Desire had been the Minster of Portugal before Cyril, and he had Cyril in wed-lock. But, Tyki's mother had been a woman of the night that he had just happened across while visiting Spain. Naturally, when Moya Mikki had made it all the way to his court to explain she was with child- he pretended he didn't know who she was. Moya always took that out of Tyki. But if any of us had know that Tyki had part of Joyd inside him we all would have looked after him." The Earl explained. It was something he had felt slightly guilty about over the last 26 years.

"So it took 9 years for Agoyoanye to kill us?" Wisely asked.

Earl was about to answer when the door burst open. Cyril stood there, panting. Without saying anything, he rushed to his brother's side, taking his un-gloved hand in his. "Tyki..." he reacted up and stroked his little brother's face. "It's okay... big brother is here..."

"Half brother."

Cyril eyes widened then narrowed. He raised himself off of his knees, straightening. "Go." His voice was almost a growl. "Go now before I kill you."

Wisely smirked, and turned, walking out of the room. "You cannot redeem your father's abandonment on one of our own."

Cyril shook with anger. He wanted to rip Wisely's head off- but he knew he couldn't because Allen had had a relapse that day... showing that they would need Wisely if things went wrong. And he knew that. "I SAID GET OUT!"

Silence once against stretched, even after the door had snapped shut after the 5th had left. The silence was only broken by a whimper from Tyki.

Cyril fell to his knees against by him again. His brother was a very strong individual and would never ask for help or admit he was in pain... to hear him in such a pathetic way made Cyril's heart break. He really did want to kill Wisely right there and then... but... it would mean there was a chance Allen would run off. Then Road would become distort. In the end he had to choose between helping the one of the two people he loved more than anyone else...

"Let Wisely off this time... but if he keeps acting like that I will deal with it. Do not act by yourself." The Earl said. Even though Wisely was the physic of the family, he could tell what Cyril was thinking. After all, once Desire had died the Earl had raised Cyril to take his father's place both as Noah and as Minister.

"Earl... I..." Cyril said, stroking his brother's hair. "I need some time alone with him."

Earl nodded. He gave a small bow and vanished to go check on his own brother turned son.

Cyril kept stroking his hair. "It's okay Tyki... she's gone now... and I found and killed that other guy." He whispered. His hand was holding Tyki's. He gript it tighter as he felt it squeezed- Tyki was listening.

"Do you remember when we first met? We were both Noah then. You had just turned fully- even though you had used your Noah powers a few times." He smiled as Tyki's hand squeezed his. "A-and we knew then... we knew deep down we were of the same blood. We looked so alike how could we not be?" He kissed Tyki's hand. "And then when the Earl remembered that woman who dared call herself your mother's surname... we knew then. We knew we had once been one."

---

* * *

They had lost track of Timcanpy in thick fog. It had come out of nowhere. They were now a couple of miles outside the city, heading deep into forest area.

"How the hell are we meant to find anything in this fog?" Lavi whined.

"We won't be able to find anything if you yell, Baka-Usagi!" Kanda said.

They had bumped into him when he and Krory- riding on his hammer- had hit the wall of fog. It was useless trying to ride over it as they couldn't see the ground and they might miss something that way, so they were now on foot.

Lavi ignored Kanda's comment. He had just noticed something. "This fog... is too unnatural... and.." he walked over to a nearby tree and ran his fingers over it. He brought his hand up and sniffed. "It's not fog, its steam." He gave his fingers a quick lick. He then spat. "We're walking strait into a t-...trap..."

Lavi dropped to his knees like a rag doll, his head swimming. His tongue tingled with concentrated sleep potion- he had tasted it before. The whole fog was sleep potion. He wanted to tell the others, but his eyelids wouldn't focus and he couldn't make a sound.

"Usagi!" Kanda said, leaning over him, shaking his shoulders. He watched as Lavi's head lulled to the side, his one eye closed. Kanda raised his arm and slapped Lavi, but there was no response. He shook him harder. "Usagi! What trap?"

Krory snarled, looked around. "Someone's here... but I can't tell were. It's like we're surrounded- but I can only sense one per-..." Krory cupped his head suddenly. He felt dizzy and there was a ringing in his ear. He looked sideways-

Kanda was shouting at him be he couldn't hear over the ringing. The last thing he could comprehend is Kanda rushing to him as he also fell on his knees.  
Kanda was the only one still standing. He withdrew his Mugen, looking around for a sign of what was attacking them.

"Seems you not affected by this level of potion."

Kanda spun around in time to get a face full of sweet smelling and tasting liquid. That was the last thing he remembered before the darkness of sleep.


	9. Merrygold

Dizzy... so dizzy...

His brain wouldn't work... nor his eyes.

There was something golden sitting in front of him. He gave a groan and sat up- only to flop back down. So he gave another groan.

"Easy Lavi." A dark form loomed over him. "You had a heavier dosage than you should of. She didn't expect you to taste it."

Lavi gave yet another groan.

"Baka-Usagi." Another figure came into view. One with long dark hair. "I took a stronger potion and even I'm not spaced out as you are."

Lavi panted, looked around. He was starting to get some sense now, his vision clearing. He was on a bed in a small room. Timcanpy was by his head- Krory was sitting on the edge and Kanda was just standing- looking cheerful as always with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

Lavi sat up- successfully this time. He rubbed his eye and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He felt very shaky feels like he had been drained of energy by some outside force. But one question accord to him.

"She?"

Krory smiled at him, helping him. "Yeah. She's just making stew down stairs. I bet you're hungry. You've been out for a few days. She's been taking care of us- but she wouldn't tell us anything until you had woken up."

"A couple of days?" Lavi exclaimed as he was helped out the room. He was taken down some steps into a kitchen.

Kanda followed, Timcanpy on his head. "The fog was actually sleep potion. It was meant to be inhaled slowly. But you went and licked a tree- therefore taking in a concentrated amount. Baka."

"Hey! I didn't "lick a tree". I took a sample onto my fingers and tasted it. And I spat it back out!" Lavi ranted, getting steamed. But Krory just sat him down at a large oak table. Lavi rested his head on it, closing his eyes and not taking in his surroundings.

A bowl was placed in front of him along with a piece of heavily buttered bread. Realising how hungry he was, Lavi took the bead and started shovelling food into his mouth. If you blinked you'd miss him actually dunking the bread in the stew. He grabbed a fork and just picked up the dish, using the metal eating implement like a shovel.

Once done, he put the bowl and wiped his mouth. He stared at it for a moment. "Fish... stew..." He looked up, finally becoming aware of what was around him. Krory and Kanda were sitting near him, eating much slower. But the seat to his left had a man chained to it- an older looking woman feeding him.

Lavi blinked a few times. He recognised both of them... but not completely. It was like he had seen people who looked like them before hand.

The man had short red hair- more cherry coloured compared to Lavi's own fire-orange- it gave Lavi the impression of a lion as the hair seemed to poof out slightly as if it had been much longer once. He looked about 40-somthing... but a very young looking 40-somthing. He wore a flouncy shirt and black trousers- a belt with a golden buckle that matched the simple golden cross that hung from his neck. He also had a very small goatee- it was really just a single strip of facial hair and deep reddy-brown eyes.

The woman force feeding the man was older than him- but like him she looked young even though obviously around her 60s. She had short nut-brown hair which was braded in front- which was the longest part. He wore an off the shoulder cotton shirt that was of a deep maroon colour that almost completely covered her hands with fanning-out sleeves. She also wore black trousers. But the strangest thing about her by far was her eyes.

They looked like a snakes.

Lavi must have been staring because her attention shifted to him. Her strange eyes meeting his. She smiled, showing strangely sharp fangs. "It's nice to see you are now awake Lavi, I was getting worried."  
"E-err, yeah." Lavi stammered. As bookman he had seen many strange things- but it was something about those eyes that made him shiver. She was obviously a witch.

"I'm sorry about the whole sleep potion thing... but I didn't expect you to notice about it till you had become unconscious. But then you are a Bookman and you've noticed things I've done before." The woman said, putting down the fork and plate she was holding.

Lavi's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"Me?" She smiled. "My name is Merrygold. But when you last saw me I was under the name of Mrs Fisher."

Lavi's eye widened. "Wait... the Mrs Fisher from the Isle of Wight? But I thought you were a Noah illusion like everyone else!"

"Actually... The Noah- Wisely- needed someone who was real to interact with you guys and he chose me." Merrygold said. "And he chose me because not only am I a powerful witch but Mrs Fisher was my Auntie."

Lavi looked at the other two. Krory looked surprised- the woman obviously hadn't told them anything. Kanda just looked as uncaring as normal- but then he hadn't been on the Island till later.

"B-but..." Krory stammered. He looked a little hear broken. Krory had liked Mrs Fisher- she had been nice to him.

Merrygold let out a little sigh. "Let me explain-" 

* * *

_She was shifting through her spell books. It was late at night but she needed to get this herbal medicine ready for a child who was sick down in the local village. The poor had a little fever and it was playing havoc on his body._

Suddenly, the candle near her desk went out. She frowned, grabbing her coat and stepped outside. Whenever a candle blew out like that it meant something bad was about to happen- it was a special kind of candle. And as Merrygold shut her door, the sky became ablaze. She could hear screaming even though she was a mile away. Without hesitation she dashed forwards, running to the village.

When she got there, she almost threw up. There was blood everywhere- bits of bodies that were now unidentifiable from their owners- and the screaming was growing quieter person by person. The buildings were on fire and the stench of burning flesh was filling the air quickly.

Merrygold gritted her teeth. There were only a few things that could do this.

She dashed forwards, searching through the city. Then she saw it- it was a him. A him with bone white hair and a turban wrapped round his head.

It was the Noah named Wisely.

"Om ba koon!" Merrygold suddenly shouted, holding her hand out as a blast of air seem to come out of nowhere. It went rocketing towards Wisely.

The Noah spun round, slicing his hand through the spell. He spotted her and grinned. "Well, well... seems it's not just village people here."

Merrygold turned and started running. She had gotten his attention, now to lead him out of the village. She didn't know why the Noah was here and she had a feeling she didn't want to find out. It hadn't been the first time she had seen this Noah- but it was just a very long time ago.

She ran for a long time. Lung burning in the cold night air. She must be mad. She was being chased by a Noah. But her lung finally gave out, and she spun round, holding her hand out in the Om position. "Om! Ba-Koon!" she shouted, much more firmly than before. A much greater wind ball- or rather a sonic boom came from her, aimed at the Noah.

Wisely took the fall impact. It winded him- blood dribbling down the corner of his mouth. He wiped his, smiling. "You'll do fine- after all, I heard that the wife was a witch." He held out his hand.

Suddenly, her vision became blurry. Her mind was changing- being taken over. And as it was, everything went black. 

* * *

"So... this "Wisely" was controlling you?" Krory said.

Merrygold nodded. "Wisely is the wisdom of Noah- meaning he had the power to manipulate minds. Once you were on the Island you fell under his power and his illusion."

Kanda suddenly said "How do you know about Noah? And why did this Wisely Noah disguise himself as you uncle?"

For the first time, the chained man spoke. "Because we all knew the Earl back when we were children." The man lifted his head, showing that half his face was covered in bandages. "And Mr and Mrs Fisher killed Mana Walker."


	10. Magic of Malipuation

Ross Mac-Rain was born in Ireland, but when his parents died he was taken by his sister to Liverpool as a friend of their parents had offered to take them in. This woman they only knew as "Mother". And although they were financially supported by her- they rarely saw her. It was Maria Mac-Rain who looked after her little brother- who was about 7 years younger than her.

They lived in a reasonably sized house a couple of miles outside the city. They also had next door nabours- orphans like them. A boy who was two years older than Ross and a set of male twins that were about three years younger than Ross.

The twins were often very sickly, staying bound to a bed for days. According to their older brother, they used a bleed a lot for no reason.

The two orphan families became one- looking after each other. Maria became a mother as well as a sister to four boys. It was rather Peter Pan like in that way- they were her lost boys and she was their Wendy. Ross also found himself clinging a little to the oldest of the boys and they both had a passion for magic.

They both worked on alchemy, science and magic. Both tired to better the other with more and more elaborate creations. The twins were also interested, but they seemed to only show each other.

"Mana." Ross said, resting on the older one's bed on his stomach, legs in the air behind him. "Are we going to try making Golems next?" He said, flipping over the page of the magic book in front of him, not looking at his older friend.

"Maybe." Mana Walker smiled. "I wouldn't mind making a pocket watch for myself to be honest." He petted the 13 year old on his bed on the head. "But you should make a golem. You're leaning more to Creation magic than Manipulation and Destruction."

Ross pouted a little, looking at the book. "I might have to start with a base though..."

"That's okay. I know the twins want to try- particularly Adam. He really wants to try converting something into a living creature." Mana said, reading what Ross was looking at.

"What, like that stupid umbrella of his?" Ross grimaced. "Honestly, it had no class to it."

"Oh!" Mana said, ruffling his hair. "And trying to use Manipulation magic to blow a strong wind up some passing girl's skirt to see her underwear is classy."

Ross just mumbled in reply. "We're going to that Island soon aren't we?"

"Yeah, that's what Mother said." Mana said, turning back to the newspaper he was reading. "She says that we should go once a year to get fresh air in our lungs."

"Pfft..." Ross shut his book. "It's only so she can get rid of us for a little while."

"Are you going to try and get Merrygold's books again?" Mana said, shifting the topic slightly.

"I always do." Ross grinned. "There some powerful magic in those books to learned. If I can get it a hold of them then I really could make a golem from scratch!"

"You'd probably have to force feed yourself for a week to be able to get enough energy to make something like that though." Mana said, more to himself than Ross. Ross was just grinning at him. 

* * *

Ross had secured the three books- One on Creation magic; one on Manipulation magic and the last of Destruction magic. Merrygold had finally given in to him and just handed them over. He now sat in a small forest near the privet house they were staying at- it was right next to Merrygold... right next to being over an anchor away.

Ross read through the Creation book. He wanted to do it all from scratch. It could be dangerous and he shouldn't really do it in a place where no one knew-

"What are-"

"-You doing?"

Ross looked up, scowled a little. "Oh, you two."

The twins stood in front of him. Adam and James. They looked nearly identical- it was only the way they had different hair that you could tell them apart. James' hair was short and spiky were as Adam's hair was long and slightly curly. They both looked a lot like Mana.

"So what-"  
"Are you doing?" They both moved their heads to the side. But Ross knew they were only doing this to creep him out as the rest of the time they acted completely different from each other.

"I'm making a golem." Ross said, showing them the book he was looking at very briefly before shoving it back to his chest.

"I want to make one too!" Adam suddenly piped up, holding up his umbrella. According to Mana it had been a present from their parents before both of them had died mysteriously. It was pink with a wooden handle with a stupid pumpkin on the top. Really childish.

Ross scowled. "Fiiine... Want me to do it?"

Adam shook his head. "No, I want to do it." He dropped carefully to his knees. "Just tell me how."

Ross sighed, picking up the Manipulation book. After a brief look in the index he found it. "Well, your hand needs to be in Om, as Om's the symbol for Manipulation." Ross showed him the Om hand gesture, which was having your index and middle finger up while the rest of the hand was closed. "Now, you need to imagine you have a little bubble deep inside you... once you found it burst it and feel the energy flow through you and into the... umbrella and imagine it coming to life while you say-"  
"Hey, we've done magic before." James piped up. "No need to lecture us on how to do everything."

"As I was about to say-" Ross said through gritted teeth. "You say On- Abata- Ura- Masara-Kato." He then sat back and watched.

Adam did as he was instructed. Ross blinked as he saw a level of power that made him want to shiver. Adam's hair seemed to float slightly in the power. And as he whispered the words Ross had told him a bright light appeared over the toy umbrella, blinding Ross for a moment.

When his vision came back, he saw that the umbrella was floating somewhat.

"Lero!"


	11. Death of Singer

Ross stared at the now floating umbrella. "That's... impressive."

Adam took it in his hand, just smiling. James looked at him. "So are you going to make a golem now?"

Ross smirked. "Of course, and I won't be starting off with an existing object!" He held his hand out in front of him, thinking back to what was in the book laid beside him. He concentrated, mumbling a number of non seneschal words in quick succession. He could feel his energy flowing though him.

He needed to think of what it should look like. It should be cute- even beautiful. Feathers... a tail... Gold- he liked gold. And finally it came into his head. He began to channel that energy, forming it into a real object. A real living thing. He was playing God.

There was a blinding white light, casting the whole of the clearing and forest around in an eerie whiteness. Then-

Darkness. 

* * *

"You really are an idiot."

Ross sat up slowly- the cold towel that was pressed to his forehead falling into his lap. "What...?"

"I told you not to do anything stupid. And you did." Merrygold sat on his bed. "I had to give you a number of very strong potions or you would have died." She pinched his ear. "Next time you try and do something that advanced without seeking advice from ether me or Mana I won't save you!"

"Get off me, you crazy bat!" Ross said, trying to prize his ear out of her iron-grasp. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

But before Merrygold could answer, a tiny golden ball came fluttering over to him with its tiny golden wings, its tiny golden tail swishing behind it. It came and rested in his lap, looking up at him with a cross as a face instead of eyes. And then it grinned at him, showing two rows of sharp teeth that was previously hidden in some unseen mouth.

And Ross knew that it was saying hello to him.

He reached out his hand to touch it. It felt cool to him but so warm at the same time. He also realised it was a him- or felt like a him. It touched his hand with his tiny hands. It climbed into Ross's hands.

Ross felt a tiny lump form in his throat. "H-hello."

He nuzzled his numb gently. He seemed so happy. Ross couldn't believe he had created something so... so...

He covered his mouth with his other hand, finding tears were running down his cheeks. Why... why was he crying? This small creature...

Ross hadn't realised that Merrygold's hand was no longer pinching his ear- but rather running her fingers through his puffed-up hair. "It's amazing, isn't it."

"D-... do you t-think this is how G-... God feels?" Ross said quietly through little sobs.

"He must do." She cupped his cheek and rubbed some of his tears away with her thumb. "Especially when he creates people so special like you."

Ross didn't know what to say, he just held the creature closer to him and let out a sob. He didn't understand why... he could never really understand. Something so precious as life- and it was created by him. It had its own will, feelings... he knew because he could hear it and feel it. Like they were attached by the soul.

He would never forget this feeling for as long as he lived. 

* * *

Ross was meant to go back to Liverpool by now, but Merrygold wanted to keep him with her to until he had recovered.

His sister had wanted to stay with him, but she had a concert to perform in once she got back. Maria was an amazing singer- the voice of an angel on earth. It was her dream to become a famous opera singer and perform all over the world and this concert could give her this chance. But she really didn't want to leave her little brother.

"Please sister... just go. I'd never forgive myself if you missed this opportunity because of me." Ross told the woman kneeling by his bed, holding his hand in a tight grip.

"But..." Maria said feebly. She was losing this battle.

"No buts Maria!" Ross said, pulling his hand. "It's what mother and father would have wanted!"

Maria fell silent for a moment, her fists resting on her knees. "A-alright..."

Mana stepped forwards. "If it will help- I'll stay here and help look after him to make sure he doesn't do anything else stupid. Just take the twins back to Mother's."

"And, I also have my golem." Ross pointed to the golem ball buried in his hair. "I decide to call him Timcanpy. He'll look after me!"

Maria smiled. "Alright, I'll get going." She leaned forwards and kissed his forehead, picked up her bag and walked out to catch her train.

Little did Ross know as he watched her leave from the small grubby window that it would be the last time he'd see her alive. 

* * *

Two weeks Ross had spent recovering. And even though he wasn't meant to be doing anything, both he and Mana were performing small magic. Merrygold knew they were, but turned a blind eye to it. Partly because she knew both boys wanted to become Scientists, but also that Timcanpy would bite Ross on the ear if he did too much. Both of the boys ears had puncture marks on them.

Ross had memorized all of the content of the three books Merrygold had let him borrow. He had improved so much over the last two weeks- but he could also partly thank that to Tim. The little golden ball seemed able to store his energy, allowing him to use a large amount of it without it being too much for his body to handle. It also could record things it saw as well as eat all of his food when he wasn't looking.

Like the sandwich he was holding.

"Give it back you little-" Ross strained, trying to pull it from those sharp teeth. But once again, Timcanpy won and ate the whole thing. Ross let out a sigh.

Mana just chuckled. "Don't worry Ross, we're almost home. We can get you something then." He smiled, momentarily looking at Ross before retuning his gaze to the scenery that went passed as the train rode on the track with a _ga-junk-ga-junk-ga-junk_ sound.  
"Well have to be careful he doesn't eat us out of house and home." Ross mumbled, pulling on Tim's cheeks , making him stretch like a rubber band.

Mana just chuckled. He returned to looking at the window. "I wonder how the twins are..."

"Yeah, and how Maria's concert went." Ross grinned, letting go of Timcanpy so he snapped back to shape. "I can just imagine all of the roses thrown at her as she took a bow." He chuckled. "And how many men I'll have to play pranks on so they wouldn't touch my sister. Would you help me Mana?"

"Of course." Mana grinned, and then let his grin slide a little, returning to the window. "And we can get an explanation to as why they haven't picked up the phone. I'm slightly worried..."

"They probably had to take the phone off the hook because of all her fans." Ross said, holding Tim.

"Maybe..." 

* * *

When they arrived at the station, there was nobody to greet them, but both expected this. Since they hadn't actually been able to tell them they were coming back it was impossible for them to know to meet them here. They had spent all their money on the train journey back which meant they had to walk instead of catching a couch.

It was dark by the time they had reached the houses. They went into Mana's house first since they knew that Maria would look after the twins in their house.

There were no lights on.

"You go look for them and I'll light turn the lights on." Mana said, heading to the kitchen where the grantors for new electric lights were.

"Alright." Ross said. Maybe they were out- Maria might already have a new concert to go to. So he went up stairs to see if there was anyone there.

As he walked along the landing to Maria's room, his nose caught a faint scent. The scent of mental. He turned his head, changing course to where the smell was coming from. The twin's door was slightly open. He brushed it open more and stepped in. The smell was stronger.

The electric lights switched on.

Ross's eyes widened in shock... blood... blood everywhere. Dried blood. It was everywhere.

Oh god it was everywhere.

Ross's eyes moved from the blood strained walls and bed, moved to the thing on the floor. The thing that was his sister. The thing that made him vomit.

Her arm was missing. Ripped off and missing. So was part of her stomach.

So was part of her head.

Part of her brains was splattered all over the floor as if something had blasted through it. The only part of her head still there was her mouth to her chin.

Ross took stepped back, pressing his palm to the sides of his head, his fingers gripping his hair. His sister, dead- no, not dead- destroyed. Tear flooding down his cheeks. He leapt forwards suddenly, screaming. He placed his hands over her and started pouring his energy and magic into her. If he could create a creature from scratch surely he could bring someone back from the dead!

It was then Mana came running up the stairs. "ROSS! WHAT IS-" he stop, his eyes taking in the scene. "M-Maria... w-where are the t-twins..?" his brain then seemed to catch up with him, looking at the 13 year old boy trying to use magic to bring back his dead sister.

Mana reached down and pulled Ross away from the corps. "Stop! You're just making it worse!"

Ross struggled wildly for a moment, shouting no over and over again- but his energy soon fades and he became limp in Mana's arms, letting tears fall more. He really did just make it worse. He could only make skin grow. Her head had formed- looking even worse. She had no eyes and barely had a nose. It was even more disgusting to look at. Her stomach had covered over but her arm was still gone.

That night changed everything for Mana Walker, Ross Mac-Rain and the rest of humanity.


	12. Agoyoanye

"That's you're last one sir."

"I'll tell you when it's my last one!" He slammed his fist down on the bar. He picked up the glass of wine and downed it nearly in one. That made of grand total of 4.8 bottles he had drunk in the last hour. He wipes his mouth on his normally white flouncy shirt. "So fill me another!"

"But-" The barman said, having just put away the bottle he had just poured from.

"You might as well do it." Came a sign behind Ross. "But if he wants any more, he'll have to pay for it himself."

"Mana!" Ross cried out, leaping at his friend whom had just walked in. "You a life saviour."

Mana scowled. "One day you'll have to find someone else to settle your debuts."

Ross just drunkenly giggled. "You're still wearing lipstick!"

Mana wiped the corner of his mouth. "Well, I had to rush over here from the circus. I didn't want your bill to grow any larger."

Ross pouted a little, grabbed the now full glass of wine on the table and chugging it down in one. He smiled. "You know I lov-"

"No."

"Pleeeaaaaasssseeee." Ross said, putting his arm around Mana's shoulders.

"You're a terrible person."

Ross grinned- he had just won. Mana reached into his waist coat and handed him a few coins. "You're such a womanizer. What would your sister think of you if she knew?"

Ross's grin faded extremely quickly. He looked down, placing the coins back in Mana's hand. Mana's brain took a moment to catch up with what he said. "Oh... sorry Ross..."

"It's..." Ross started. He wanted to say it was okay, but he couldn't. He missed his sister so much. It was hard on both of them- that why Ross drank and Mana paid for it. He knew that Mana felt somehow responsible. But Ross knew it was his entire fault. If he hadn't been so stupid with his magic then they would have all been able to go back to Liverpool together. Then he an Mana could have stop whoever killed Maria and took the twins.

Mana just started walking, supporting Ross. He took him slowly to their small apartment. They managed fairly well- Mother was still sending them money and both had jobs. Ross for filled his dream of being a scientist- just not a very well paid one. Mana mean while was a performer. One day he would be on stage, the next being a fill in for any nearby circuses. It made Ross smile- because it reminded him of how his sister was on stage.

It took them a while to reach their apartment since Ross kept trying to drag Mana in random directions- but after an hour or so they came to their place to find it was broken in to. Mana frowned, placing Ross against the door frame of the front room. The door had been locked by inside they could seem that the window was no longer their as if it had been ripped out of the wall. The moonlight streamed through, showing a figure lying on the floor.

Mana knelt by it- a him- and touched his head. It was bleeding. "Blood... He's injured Ross; we need to get the Doctor." He turned around to look at him best friend. "Ross..?"

Ross was hugging himself, eye wide, hyperventilating. "N-no..." Tears started to stream down his face.

Mana leapt up. Ross was having an attack. "Ross-" He gript the boys shoulder. "It's okay, just hang in there!"

Ross's panic attacked used to happen frequently when he saw blood. As he got older, they nearly became non-existent. It only really happen when he was strongly reminded of what happened to his sister. And finding this person bleeding on their floor was one of the strongest reminders to date.

Ross gript his arms in return, and look at him, eyes wide. "He's..."

Mana blinked, slowly letting go of Ross, walking over to the body on the floor. He frowned, studying his features. His own eyes widened.

"James...?"

This boy was James- there was no mistaking it. He was wearing a white suit with a black collar with shirt and ribbon tie to match.

James opened his eyes and looked at Mana. "You're... someone... I know..."

"Don't you remember me James..?" Mana said, touching his face. "You're my little brother."

James sat up. And before Mana's eyes the head wound he had began to heal. "Yes... James- my mortal name. But I am Agoyoanye now- 14th Noah."

Mana stared at his little brother. "W-what are you t-talking about?"

James looked at him. "Of course, you are normal mortal, you couldn't possibly understand." He swooped back his spiked hair. "It appears not to be coincidence that I ended up inside the flat of my human brother. Maybe the Lord wishes to aid me in my conquest to steal the title of Earl from my twin." He then grinned in a way no human could.

Mana fly back from the thing, panting. "W-what are you?"

James- now Agoyoanye looked at him. "As I have pervious said, I am a Noah. But perhaps if I were to elaborate it would save some confusion." He stood up, slightly doll like, then straitened. "A Noah is a superhuman whom is a reincarnation of the original Noah clan who was saved from the great flood of the work on the Ark. Unlike the book you call the bible says- it was not a boat but rather a pocket dimension." Another one of those grins flashed across his face. "And I just made it unbalance- meaning it is stuck in Japan!" He then began to laugh. "That will teach you to call me a human sacrifice brother!"

Mana blinked. "W-wait... what happened to Adam?"

Agoyoanye blinked. "My twin became the Millennium Earl, he's..." He then tapped his chin a number of times. "Hmm... how is one to best describe him in terms mortal men can interpret and anticipate..." he then smiled a more human smile than he's last two smiles. "Ah, yes- He is the Devil."

Mana blinked. "The..."

"Devil, yes." Agoyoanye chuckled. "For he creates demons from the sorrow of humans. He comes to those who have lost someone dear and tricks them into calling out for them- thinking they are bringing back the one they love. Really, the Earl creates a demon with the soul of that beloved consoled inside. The demon then kills and skins its summoner to take him or hers place. We call these demons "Akuma", and they serve the Earl and the Noah."

Mana sat on the sofa, trying to take it all in. "Why is he the Earl? And why are you a Noah?"

"Why?" Agoyoanye chuckled. "Does their need to be a reason why he's the Earl? He was randomly chosen by fate- but it should have been me. You see-" He started undoing his blood stained shirt, having dropped his coat to the floor. "Not everyone can be an Earl- you have to be chosen. We both were in a way- maybe God did not know that we were to become twins. As a result, I became the 14th Noah when previously they had been but 13." He let his shirt drop to the floor too. "I am therefore special. For I am new by I also have the ability to become the Millennium Earl."

"Oh!" Ross said, storming forwards, joining in for the first time. "You want to become the devil too?"

Agoyoanye looked at Ross. "Yes. But, only to change everything." His eyes soften. "Earl wants to kill everyone on Earth, turning them into Akuma so he can overthrow God. For you see, he cannot forgive the Lord for the flood." He closed his eyes. "But I forgive him and I wish to stop my bother. Stop Adam from destroying such a beautiful world."

"I want to help."

Both looked at Mana. Mana had his head in his hands. "I want to help you stop Adam. I'm your older brother and I am responsible for the both of you." He stood, looking at him. "I will not let you just disappear like last time."

For the first time Agoyoanye was speechless. After a moment he finally found his words. "I know that both of you are talent magicians... but... you need a power called "Innocence" to have even a hope in chance of fighting the other Noah and the Earl. And this power is only bestowed by God himself."

"Then we'll just have to find a way of getting him to give it to us." Ross said.

Agoyoanye thought for a second, then grinned. "I know! You're sister, Maria, had Innocence. That's why we killed her."

"... what...?"

"We killed her because her Innocence was hurting us. You could dig up her corpse and reanimate it with ma-"

Ross's flying fist suddenly connected with the side of his head, throwing the Noah totally of guard. Agoyoanye slammed on to the floor. Ross fell to his knees and proceeded to beat Agoyoanye.

"STOP!" Mana yelled, pulled at Ross.

But in a blind fit of sobbing rage he turned and punched Mana in the face. As his best friend fell to the ground his eyes widened, letting go of Agoyoanye he dived to catch Mana. "Mana- I'm sorry!"

Mana just smiled, "It's okay."

Ross turned and gave Agoyoanye a deathly glare. "So everything was your fault!"

Agoyoanye sat up, rubbing his throbbing jaw. "I could see how one such as yourself could draw a conclusion as such." He stood. "But this is no time for drama. We must make haste as I may have been followed by one of the other Noah. I did just try to kill the Earl and they shall be angry for my betrayal."


	13. Total Wreck

They decided to go to the Isle of Wight where Merrygold lived- she was more powerful than both Ross and Mana- especially in potion making. She could help them.

On the train journey they filled Agoyoanye in on what had happed to them. And he gave them the same in return. Some of the things he had done were horrifying. Hearing the countless people they had killed- either in person or indirectly. And throughout it Ross just wanted to punch the unfeeling fucker in the face. He most of all could not believe that this person was sweet James form all those years ago. He could not believe it- but he couldn't deny it.

"So... this Merrygold was someone I knew when mortal?" Agoyoanye said, looking at Mana.

Mana nodded. "Yeah- she's a witch. Powerful- but only really does potions and charms."

"Well, that sounds relevantly useless to me."

"You got a better idea Agoy?" Ross snapped at him.

Agoyoanye blinked. "Agoy? Is that some variety of nick name?" he smiled. "It is interesting- I am quiet warmed to it."

Ross gritted his teeth, making a "tsk" sound before turning his head to look away from the Noah before him. Agoy had explained the whole grey-skin to them, but Ross couldn't get used to it. Luckily Agoyoanye was normal looking for the moment since they were in public. Ross had been worried he'd change back since they had their own privet carriage- it gave him the creeps. But Agoy had opted to stick with normal looking flesh just encase someone came in.

Mana let out a sigh, getting up. He turned and walked out the carriage, mumbling something about getting a cup of tea. As soon as the door to the cart snapped shut an awkward silence stretched out painfully. It was so thick it was like the air had become clotted cream.

"Soo..." Agoy said in a drawn out way that seemed to make everything even more awkward. "You became a scientist."

"Yeah." Ross said bluntly. "But I'm not any more since I quit to follow you two."

"Ah- yes..." He twiddled his thumbs. "Hey- do you still have that little thing you almost died making?"

"Yes." Ross said, even more bluntly. He pulled down the collar to show a bottle-cap sized Timcanpy. He had recently drained it of energy so he could fill it with fresh. He had learned over the years it was a good thing to do as energy got sluggish after a while. Also, Timcanpy had a habit of getting too big if he just kept adding and adding energy. So, completely drained he was able to climb through Ross's index finger and thumb when connected into an O shape.

"Ahh- so cute~!"

"BAH!" Ross leapt back, panting heavily. Agoy had just appeared next to him, face inches away from his neck in a matter of seconds without him even seeing him move. "DON'T DO THAT!"

Agoyoanye blinked a few times. "What? Do this?" he said, and he suddenly appeared next to Ross on his other side.

Ross yelled again, failing a little and falling back onto the floor. "I SAID DON'T!" he snarled a little at the Noah over him. Agoyoanye offered him a hand but Ross only batted it away, starting to get up- only to stop.

He blinked, looking at Agoy. The Noah was over him, straddling his lap. He slid his hands up Ross's front- inside his coat and on his shirt. Ross found him couldn't move- his mind frozen.

"Perhaps I should do something else instead.~"

Ross yelped, jumped back from the 14th and redoing up his shirt that the Noah had begun to unbutton. He panted in a tense way- he was way out of his comfit zone right now.

Agoyoanye pouted. "You're not fun." He smiled. "But you are funny." He chuckled, brushing back his hair as he sat opposite to where Ross appeared to be having a mini heart-attack-of-shock.

Once Ross had calmed down he sat down on the seat, trying to hide the fact that he was extremely flustered. "D-don't do that ether. Ever."

Agoyoanye chuckled again. "Sorry~ I can't help myself. It's part of being a Noah."

Ross grumbled. He now officially despised Noah completely. Dear god if all the other 13 of them were like this he would probably die from a heart attack rather than them killing him. But maybe it was worse when he thought about Agoy because he knew him from a very young age and had watched him grown up until he disappeared.

The compartment door had opened and Mana walked in holding the tea to had mentioned, handing a cup to Ross and to Agoy. He then sat by his little brother and look a sip himself. He then paused, looking up. "Did... something happen?"

"NO!" Ross said, gripping the cup in his hand tightly, a look of panic barely hidden. Mana frowned and opened his mouth to ask further but Ross spoke before he could. "Agoy was just showing me a little of his power!" then Ross relaxed- or rather saddened. "I... don't know what we're going to do. I just hope that we'll get Innocence otherwise we're dead-"

"Don't think like that Ross." Mana said, over his tea. "We have to keep walking otherwise we'll fall down and never get back up."

Ross looked at his hands. "Your Father was a wise man..."

"Yeah..." Mana said quietly. "He was..."

* * *

Ross was the only one awake- mainly because he was too paranoid to sleep. His eyes kept darting between the window- door and the Noah dozing against his human brother. He still didn't trust Agoyoanye... in fact he trusted him a lot less now- but for other reason. It had been the first time he had refused sexual advances from someone. Mainly because mostly sexual advances were from women.

He shivered.

What had scared him was the fact he hadn't pushed the man off strait away. He had remained frozen to the spot. Next time- if there was a next time- would he be able to resist-

There was a load crash and the world suddenly went spinning. The screech of steel wheels on the steel track painful filled the air, disorientating the three people further. Luggage flew at them- Ross's own bag struck him in the head, causing a gash to appear.

The carriage they were in was rolling- flipping slightly. Down had become up and up was now down- each time the two switched its passengers slammed painfully into the walls- floors and ceiling. They were rag dolls inside a mental box.

There was a sudden crash and everything stopped spinning. Looking over Ross could see that the Noah had punched through the ceiling and pinned it to the ground, forcing the thing to stop spinning.

"I believe one of my family have come to see me."

Before ether humans had a chance to even speak there was a load bang from the side of the carriage, then the strain of mental once again. A hole- size of a doorway- bent and split by itself. A tall male walked in. He was a Noah- obvious from the grey skin and stigmata marks. He also had long curly hair and was wearing a suit and monocle.

"We've come for you brother." This new Noah said, holding out his hand. "And we're not leaving here till one of us is dead."

Agoyoanye smirked. "Fine by me, Desire." As he spoke, his clothes changed to that black and white suit- his skin greying and marks appearing on his skin matching the other Noah. "For you shall be the one who dies tonight." He leapt forwards, music filling the air. As it did, the music began somewhat visible as balls of light, forming around the Noah known as the Musician. He controlled them as they shifted, covering his hands.

They connected, hands gripped in each others. They pushed each other, trying to show the greater strength- or rather it seemed that the one called Desire was just pushing slightly and Musician was just struggling with himself. Agoyoanye smirked, and then roared, suddenly spinning and flinging the other Noah out one of the still-intact windows that was now the sealing. As glass fell, he too leapt through, following his appointment.

"Whoa..." Mana mumbled. He looked around him, then suddenly noticed were Ross was.

Ross was leant against the side of the train, blood dripping down his face on his right side. Mana got up, running over to him. "Ross, are you alright?"

Ross was about to answer that he was- but he found he couldn't. He shivered, shaking. His breathing becoming laboured as panic began to rise in his chest... as something was coming out of his chest.

Before his eyes Ross could see his own heart, beating. It was being held by a hand coming through him. He gasped as he felt his arteries strain from being pulled- and that was shown by his heart beating faster.

"Humans?" -Came a voice from behind them as someone fazed through the wall of the train. "What are two humans doing with a Noah?"

Ross's eyes shifted sideway, looking at this new Noah. He looked a lot like the Noah named Desire. But he wore a top hat instead of a monocle and his hear was a lot shorter and messier.

The Noah turned and smiled at Ross. "Hello, my name is Joyd. I'm the Noah of Pleasure and I'm sure as you guessed my power is to faze through anything I wish not to touch... or..." he gave Ross's heart a tug. "Move objects through things."

Blood dribbled out of the corner of Ross's mouth, adding to the mass that was already running down his face from the gash over his eye.

And Mana watched, unable to do anything.


	14. The Birth of Cross

Oh god... he was going to die.

His best friend was going to die.

Going to die right before his eyes.

Mana clenched his fists. He promised Maria before she died that he would protect Ross... look after him. And here he was- the look of a trapped animal on the red-head's face. A red face covered in blood.

And there was nothing Mana could do about it.

"I want to make this fun~" Joyd said, giving Ross's heart a tiny squeeze. In response, Ross cried out in pain, little bubbles of blood appearing in his saliva that frothed out his mouth. The Noah just smiled. "Oh, what a beautiful scream~"

"Stop it..."

Joyd's eye shifted to Mana. "What did you say?"

"I said stop it!"

The Noah fell silent, then smirked. "You ether really brave, or really stupid." And he clenched his fist.

Ross screamed, spraying blood over both other people.

"Stop!"

He was turning blue.

"STOP!"

The light in Ross's eyes that made Mana smile began to fade.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE STOP!"

There was a flash of bright light that seemed to come from the heavens. It filled the sky and it shot down like a falling star to the group. It blinded all with its purity. And when the flash of light subsided- it subsided to a holy glow on Mana Walker's left arm.

The light had become a weapon- a hand gun of sort. But it intertwined with Mana's arm by tiny wings. Holy markings embodied the white gun as if it was sent by God himself.

"Please be Innocence!" Mana pointed it at the Noah and fired.

Caught off guard- Joyd had no chance to react. The bullets entered his, ripping parts of his body with the holiness. Innocence was something that always touched him. He cried out and let go of Ross's heart, jumping away and through the train wall.

Mana roared, firing at the wall. He jumped through a bullet-made doorway, chasing after the Noah. He was not going to let this monster out of his sight. This thing needed to die. Mana took aim again and fired. He kept firing over and over again. And the bullets kept hitting over and over again. The bullets kept hitting its target which began to slow, dripping with blood.

Mana was about to pull the trigger once again to deliver the final blow when he stopped suddenly. He couldn't move as if he was tide and a huge weight resting on him. His eyes widened as he realised he was pointing the gun at his own temple.

"Nobody hurts my Joyd..." came a angered whisper behind Mana.

As Mana shifted his eyes, he could see the Noah named Desire- beaten and bloodied but definite. Had his little brother lost? Was he about to die too?

Desire had his hand pointed to his own head- as if holding a gun too. Mana realised that he was the one controlling Mana's actions. "It's time for you to die Exorcist-"

"NOT SO FAST!"

Both looked up. The Musician was standing over Joyd, holding his head in one hand and his shoulder in the other. With a smirk, he ripped Joyd's head off and threw it into the air.

The next moment was a blur for Mana. Desire rushed forwards to catch Joyd's head while Agoyoanye dashed past him, grabbing Mana. Before Mana realised anything had happened, they were back in the train wreck

"Do not worry Brother, he will not pursue us." Agoy answered before Mana had even thought of the question. "Because he is too weak to fight me now. He'll take Joyd's cadaver back to the Earl." Agoy smiled at Mana. "I see God has blessed you with Innocence."

"It was-" Mana's eyes widened, pulling himself out of Agoyoanye's grasp and dashing forwards. "ROSS!"

There footsteps clanged in the metal box- it seemed to Mana like the tunnel just got longer and longer. Once Ross came into side Mana fell to his knees besides his best friend. "Ross, Ross, speak to me!"

There was no reply.

Mana gript onto his brother. "James, do something! You're a super-human, surely you can do something! HEAL HIM!"

"I c-can't..." Agoy whispered.

"What do you mean you can't?" Mana shouted at him, gripping his coat and standing, shaking him. "YOU A NOAH!"

"I..." He didn't look at his brother. "I might be able to do something... b-but it could kill him..."

"He'll die anyway if we go nothing, so do it!"

Agoyoanye nodded, kneeling. He began to sing softly, his fingers glowing with a sickening purple light. He then pressed his fingers against Ross's eyeball, pressing against it. The eye began to cry black tear- which claimed over his face, forming symbols Mana recognised. As it did the wound began to steam, and bubbled... but heal.

Agoyoanye pulled his hand back, growing silent.

"What... did you do?"

"I cursed him." 

* * *

Ross sat up in hospital, hand folded in his bed-sheet covered lap. They had left yesterday to go ahead without him. He was resting in this hospital. He knew what he had to do and he knew it was just as dangerous and important as what they would do... but he was along for the first time in his life.

When he had woken up in this hospital bed they told him everything that had happen... told him he was now cursed. They had also told him that Mana and Agoyoanye had managed to work together to kill a Noah.

Agoyoanye had also given him instructions as they wouldn't risk being attack with someone who couldn't really defend himself- especially while he was still in hospital. So they had left quickly. But Agoy had told him to go back to Liverpool and dig up his sister and reanimate her body. He was then to go to France- to the outskirts of Paris and join a group of Exorcists called "The Black Order". He had also advised him to change his name as they may have information on him being related in some way to the Earl and him. That kind of information would get him tortured until he told them everything.

And if they found out his was cursed by the 14 Noah they might kill him or just lock him away.

So he had decided to make a rearrange the letter of his name to create a new one. Ross Mac-Rain became Cross Marian... Cross because of becoming an Exorcist and Marian and a homage to his sister Maria. 

* * *

From the hospital he went straight the Liverpool. On the way there he bought a mask to cover up his curse mark of Agoyoanye's scripture that circled his right eye. He didn't leave it the way it was though. He may not have Innocence to himself but he was still a powerful warlock- therefore he made the mask magical also. He used Manipulation magic to give it the ability to change his appearance at will. He would also store energy in it like he did Timcanpy... who... was no longer with him.

To make sure they could find him again and that he also had a way to track them down he gave Agoyoanye his creation... allowing the Noah to become the new Master. Timcanpy didn't like this idea, but he understood that it was important.

Ross-... Cross was already missing him. He placed his new mask on his face and his hair suddenly grew long like his sister's had been... a huge main of red hair.

As the train pulled up to the station, Cross jumped off. He began the long walk up to the houses he grew up in. They had buried her under her favourite tree in the garden- a huge oak tree. And he dug up her coffin with his bare hands.

When he opened her coffin he found her just has he had buried her... his magic had preserved her. She was still in the opera dress they had buried her in... the one that covered her face were his magic had tried to reconstruct her beautiful featured. He gave a sniff, trying to hold his emotions deep inside. He took a large branch of the oak tree and pressed it to where her arm was missing. And with his magic it changed into a doll arm.

Cross smiled slightly and he placed the lid back on the coffin and pulled it out of the ground. It was time to visit the Order.


	15. Death of Agoyoanye

_The smoke trailed upwards from the dying butt of the cigarette. He pressed his foot slowly on top it and twisted his foot from left to right to make sure it was completely out. But he needn't of bothered- the rain would have put it out._

Cross had been with the Order for a couple of years now. And he had hated every minute of it. It was fine at first- but once he had learned what the higher ups turely were like and how they treated people... he found them no better than the Noah and Akuma he had to fight.

He brushed back his now wet hair over his shoulder, pulling the hat more onto his head to protect himself against the rain. He was travailing to a mission... he loved these moments the most. He loved being on the move and being unlocatable. Even if he had a partner he was still happy to be moving.

"You look good wet."

Cross looked up. He grunted. "And you always look like a twisted git."

Agoyoanye couldn't help but smile. "It's good you've gotten used to me randomly finding you over these last couple of years."

"That's because I know they're not random. You can sense me because of the curse. And I can sense you because of Tim." Cross said, holding out his hand the tiny golden ball flew out of the 14th's hair and landed on Cross's gloved palm- giving his thumb a nuzzle. "Is Mana not with you?"

"He is, but I wish to speak with you alone." Agoy said, beaconing him down an alleyway. Cross gave a reluctant sigh but followed.

Once in a sheltered area of the alley, Agoyoanye stopped and turned to Cross. "I want you to promise me something."

"What's that?" Cross asked bluntly. He hated doing favours. And he had to do them because of Agoy's control over him. That curse did more than give him a pretty tattoo.

"I want you to promise me that if anything happens to me you'll make sure that Mana is alright." Agoyoanye smiled. "That way I'll return to him... to you both one day."

"I'll try my best." Cross gave a sad smile. "You know I will. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to him."

"HAVE A PUPPY!"  
Cross blinked as a puppy was thrust into his arms. He held it up to his face and it barked happily, wagging its tail. Cross scowled a little. "I can't look after a puppy."

"Aww, but its soooo cutee~~" Agoy smiled, patting it in a slightly child like way. The animal licked his hand and he giggled.

"Why do I get the feeling your planning something?" Cross mumbled, still scowling.

The Noah chuckled. "Just give that puppy to Mana when I'm gone."

Cross looked at him sadly. "Is something going to happen..?"

Agoy didn't say anything, he just looked at Cross.

The look said everything.

* * *

Couple of hours later Cross was waiting at the train station. The Puppy was sleeping on his lap. He stroked it aimlessly, not really paying attention. His heart felt heavy. Why was it going to be this way...?

A large explosion pulled him out of his thoughts. He jumped up, grabbed the Grave of Maria. Agoyoanye had warned there would be. So he started running- the puppy scooped under his arm. He kept running even though his lungs burned and his legs begged to stop. He ran all the way.

When he came to the scene he could see the Earl leaning over Mana.

"NOT TODAY YOU FATTY!" Cross roared, unleashing Maria.

His sister sang as loudly had she could and to the Earl sight all vanished. Cross ran over and picked up Mana- pushing the bleeding body into Maria's coffin, handing the puppy to Maria to carry and ran for it- all under Maria's innocence.

It was a few miles before they stopped. The Earl was nowhere to be found. Mana had been screaming at Cross to put him down all the time he had carried him and he finally obeyed his best friend. Mana opened the coffin strait away, and began sobbing.

"Mana..." Cross said quietly, resting his hand on the man's shoulder.

Mana jerked his shoulder out of Cross's arm and continued to sob. He continued to cry away a life time's worth of tears. "I-I..." he shuttered through the tears. "I w-wish I h-had never k-know... w-while they were m-missing there was h-hope... b-but now.." he cried out. "Now he's gone and it was Adam who killed him! I couldn't do anything! It's all GODS FOULT! If it wasn't for him and all of his games we could have lived out lives like a family! We could have been who we wanted to be and had children of our own! But no! GOD decided my little brothers needed to become freaks and fight each other and kill so- SO many people!"

"Mana... I..." Cross said, resting his hand on Mana's shoulder again.

Mana turned and pressed his face against Cross's neck, letting the tears fall. "And your sister... she's not just a weapon and its all God's fault..." He pulled out his gun. "I hate him so much." He pressed it to Cross's hand. "Take it, take Judgement. I don't ever want to see Innocence ever again..." Mana stood.

"Where will you go?" Cross said quietly.

"Circus... do what I should have kept doing." He smiled- a fake smile that made Cross's heart break. "Maybe if I cannot laugh, I can make someone else laugh."

Cross stood, picking up the puppy and handing it to Mana. "Take him. Agoyoanye told me to give him to you if anything happened. And that... he would come back to you one day."

Mana didn't say anything. He just gently kisses the top of Cross's head like he used to do when the boy was younger and walked away.

* * *

The room fell silent. Ross took a few breaths before continuing. "I had told Timcanpy to keep an eye on him. I turned out that that puppy contained Agoyoanye's Noah memories... meaning... any human that had them inserted into him or her would become the 14th. He put it in a dog because only humans can become Noah as they have Noah genes. So the dog waited till it had found someone with Innocence before implanting those memories and then died..."

"Allen..." Lavi whispered. He stood, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes..." Cross said. "I was to meet up with Mana and Allen on the Island as he somehow thought it was safe. The Fishers had looked after them while Allen was ill but when they went to pick them up to take to Merrygold they skidded in the snow and crashed. It killed them instantly and killed Mana... who had pushed Allen out of the way." He sighed. "If I had met up with them early it wouldn't have happened... earlier and Allen wouldn't have been cursed. But I was late both times."

Krory sniffled, wiping his eyes. Kanda just played with the tea-cup he was holding. Merrygold was working on a potion.

Lavi needed some air, he felt a little sick. "I'm going to go make a phone call." Timcanpy flew over and landed on his head as if volunteering to join. This made Lavi smile a little as he stepped out the door.


	16. Confession

"Tyyykiii... I'm booord..." Allen whined, trailing his fingers up and down Tyki's bare chest slowly. "Entertain me."

Tyki smiled, stretching a little in the bed sheets. "We could play some more strip poker?"

Allen shook his head. "I'm board of that for now. And, your already nearly naked so there would be no point."

It was true, as much as Allen loved watching Tyki gamble his clothing away they had been doing it for the last couple of days. Since both had been put in the same room due to they're need to recover from their mental trauma they had to entertain themselves. And even though they were in a room which was bigger than the average house they decided to share a bed together.

Sadly for Tyki nothing happened.

"What did you do when you were board when I wasn't around?" Allen asked quietly, peering up at Tyki with a cute look on his face.

Tyki thought for a moment, unsure of what he should tell the boy. But he couldn't resist that face for long. "I... had another family."

"Another family?"

Tyki nodded. "A human one. Although I wasn't related to them I knew them before I became a full Noah and... when times are slow and I'm board I spend time with them. We have no money and so we spend our time trying to get by. Ether by working, stealing or playing poker."

Allen seemed to be interested. "Does anyone else know about them?"

"The Earl kind of does but never asks questions." Tyki said. "Road does a little too and Cyril knows I like the rough life now and again." He stroked Allen's hair a little. "So would you like to meet Eaze, Jacob and Harris?"

Allen grinned. "Yes please."

Tyki smiled back. He pulled back the sheets, changing into his vagabond clothing in an instant as if it formed out of smoke. He placed his thick glasses on his face, messing up his hair. With Allen's puzzled look he laughed. "We have to look the part. As fair as they know I am poor as they are. So you will have to appear so too."

Tyki got up, walking around Allen. He grabbed a comb, back brushing Allen bone white hair to make it as scruffy as him. He took the bed sheets and began to rip them up, creating bandages. He wrapped them round Allen's hair, allowing some of his hair to go over it so it wasn't so obvious. This meant that Allen's eye and scar were completely covered. He took a shirt from the cupboard, tattering the ends. Since it was one of Tyki's shirts it was too big for Allen which made it perfect. He got gloves, biting one of the fingers off of the right one. He gave them to Allen and found a spare set of braces like his and some shorts, handing them to him. To finished it off, he took a spare set of shoes and a brush, wearing out the leather quickly to make them looked used.

All in all Tyki thought he did a good job.

Allen patted himself down. "I need a jacket... stockings..."

Tyki blinked, but searched for them. He pulled out stripy stockings and a brown jacket. Allen took them from him and put them on slowly. He seemed... suddenly look. Tyki blinked as Allen suddenly grabbed a red handkerchief and tied it round his neck, also tying his hair on a tiny ponytail at the top of his head, making it poof out. Once done he just let his hands fall to his sides, quiet.

"Allen...?" Tyki whispered, touching his shoulder.

"I remember being so cold..." Allen whispered. "So alone... so used and abused... beaten, hated..." he wrapped his arms around himself. "B-but.. I d-don't remember my birth parents. I d-don't remember anything about them."

Tyki pushed him to sit on the bed. As he did, he knelt in front of the younger Noah. "Maybe it's better you don't." He smiled a little.

"But..." Allen wiped at his eyes, a weakness suddenly overcoming him. "All I remember is living in this alleyway. A-and the other kids and adults... a-always hurting me... always r-ripping off my clothes..."

Tyki suddenly hugged Allen, holding him close. "Don't remember. Don't remember all the bad things that they did. Just know that they cannot hurt you anymore." He stoked the boys back. "I would never let them."

"Tyki..." Allen whispered, gripping onto his shirt, letting out a sob into the older man's stained white shirt.

Tyki just rocked him back and forth, allowing him to let it all out. It was something he would have to in order to become married. They may be Noah, but they were once humans that were hurt. He waited until the boy had cried all the tears he had to before pulling back to wipe the water trails off his cheek, squeezing some of it out of the bandages covering his eye.

Nothing needed to be said as Allen leaned into Tyki's touch. They understood.

"Let's go see the only humans I ever really liked." Tyki said, smiling. He stood, guiding Allen up by the hand as he lead him out of one of the many door in the Ark.

Into the outside world.


End file.
